You're Mine
by SeungLee
Summary: Misao is all grown up, Aoshi is her second in command...but troubles stirs as many Oniwaban members turn at the sound of a female leading their once proud group. How will Aoshi fair as Misao is asked to seduce the man causing some to turn?
1. Intro

**------ You're Mine ------**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series also a continuation of my first story, but of course the focus has changed to another troublesome couple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue**

Laughter rang in a mother's ears as she walked out of her kitchen to see her three children playing in the court yard. She held a bright smile on her face, it was spring and they had chosen to stay in their Kyoto home instead of Tokyo. Her husband usually worked in Tokyo majority of the time, but since he had an assignment in Kyoto he was actually considerate about letting the family join him during his stay in Kyoto…plus he needed his wife's expertise in gathering information for this sort of situation. The woman smiled as her emerald eyes sparkled as she ran her fingers through her long silk raven locks, the last time she smiled this brightly in Kyoto was the day of her marriage to her husband, Hajime Saitou. Granted he went by Gorou Fujita as he worked in the police force, but Tokio Saitou was quite content with the life she had.

"Eiji Saitou…be nice to you sister and brother," Tokio said as he wrestled with six year old Mina and her brother that was a few years older, Tsutomu Saitou. "Dinner is almost ready so I suggest you three get cleaned up before your father gets home!"

"Yes mother," all of the children the chimed. Eiji was now in his teenage years and Mina had been a surprised birth after the difficult birth of Tsutomu, but she couldn't be happier. They had adopted the young boy that Saitou had brought home during his journey to Kyoto with the once Hitokiri Battousai. Tokio made her way to the kitchen when she felt hands snake around her waist and she tensed in ready for battle when she felt a soft kiss on her left cheek.

"Your senses have weakened, wife," Saitou told his wife and she let out a grunt of disappointment. "Boy has much improved on the sword…"

Tokio smirked, "He practices none stop while you are away, he wants to make sure you'll teach him more of the style you possess."

"Is that so?"

"Anyway, you're home early," Tokio said returning to her cooking. "Does this mean you did not go to the Aoiya?"

"How did you guess?"

Tokio arched her eyebrow as she looked at her husband, "Husband, you've been avoiding asking the leader of the Oniwaban for quite some time now. How am I supposed to teach her to be your personal spy if you do not ask her?"

Saitou grunted, "It's not like I want to see them…"

"I would do it…"

"NO!"

"Is it because I am expecting," Tokio teased as she kissed her husband's lips quickly as she returned to her dinner preparations. "You worry too much, but she is younger than I…and would be much more capable of seducing old pigs like the ones you are after."

"Hmph. Why are we discussing this before dinner," Saitou asked as she sat down on the western style chair. The house was completely opposite from the one they had in Tokyo. This one was decorated in western customs and their home of course in their homeland, Japan. "Did you find out more information?"

"Yes," Tokio answered. "We can discuss it before bed after the children are asleep. I don't need Eiji, Tsutomu or Mina hearing our conversation of business."

"I love you," Saitou surprised Tokio by his confession. He rarely _ever_ said it out loud and it made her smile, it was one of the rare moments he did but she hadn't realized he was right behind her. Tokio turned in his embrace as he kissed her passionately on her lips causing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Ewww…mommy and daddy are kissing again," the couple broke apart to see their youngest making faces as Eiji and Tsutomu was laughing at their sister.

"Is dinner ready mother," Eiji asked with a bright smile. It was hard to believe this boy once so bitter was now holding such a brilliant smile on his lips.

"Yes," Tokio said as she began to set up dinner on the table. Mina bounced happily to her father as he picked her up into his arms as Eiji and Tsutomu sat down at the table. It was difficult to tell if this man really once the leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi as he was gentle with his daughter. She would never say it aloud to her husband, but he had been a wonderful father…and always will be in her eyes.

"Father, will we be able to spar later," Eiji asked as he took a mouth full of rice and swallowed quickly to ask.

Saitou arched his eyebrow, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, father…" Eiji said with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Very well then, we can spare tomorrow…I have the day off."

"DADDY IS GOINGTO BE HOME TOMORROW!" Mina shouted gleefully and clapped. Tokio who was sitting next to her quickly wiped her mouth of the grains of rice sticking to her face. Eiji and Tsutomu were laughing at the younger girl.

"Mina, where are you manners," Tokio scolding gently. "My goodness, look what your father has done…you won't be getting any sleep tonight."

Saitou laughed as he ran his hand over his wife's read end causing her to sit up straight, as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Neither will you."

Tokio gently punched him on the shoulder, "Eiji is there something you want to tell your father before I decide to beat him into the floor?"

"I…I…uh, met a girl today…" Eiji blushed and Saitou arched his eyebrow and told his son, "I hope she is nothing like your mother."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, wife."

**XxX Later that Evening XxX**

"We're going to the Aoiya tomorrow evening…"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Hajime, you can't put off asking the leader of Oniwaban group any longer. If you don't get her you could at least get one of the other females in that group to help, since it does concern them." Tokio said scolding her husband, "You are avoiding that place like the plague and I am going to find out why."

"I think you need to keep your nose out of my business, wife." Saitou growled at his wife and Tokio gave him a defying look. "Why must you always defy me, even when I was courting you…you defied me."

"Tell me and I won't deny you any pleasures tonight," Tokio threatened as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to see that weasel girl nor that stupid ice block Shinomori," Saitou said and Tokio laughed at her husband.

"You're acting like a child, we will all go have dinner at the Aoiya…and you'll tell the leader your findings and see what she wants to do," Tokio suggested. "Also, if she decides to do it, and she hasn't been properly taught about seduction and western traditions."

"I am not agreeing to anything…"

"Then you special treatment tonight," Tokio said with a smile.

"Damn you and that weasel girl!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"ACHOO!"

Misao Makimachi stood up straight and began rubbing her nose, **I wonder who could be talking about me. **Misao was preparing for bed and let her braid slip from its hold as her hair was like a river flowing from the top of her head. She began brushing the long tresses, her body had changed over the years, the now twenty year old Misao was passed the age of marriage but she didn't really cared. She recalled that Kaoru Kamiya but now Kaoru Himura had gotten married after the age of eighteen and so had Megumi Takani and now Megumi Sagara. Both had children, Kaoru had a son Kenji, speaking of them…they were on their way to visit them. They should be there tomorrow, but Megumi and Sanosuke had several children. She recalled they had three, or working on the third one.

Misao's features had grown softer from the time of her youth. She was more feminine in all the right places, she had scared most of them men off due to her features still looking fairly young…at least she gained some height. She had even gotten taller than Kaoru, it made her happy with that but she was still shorter than Megumi, which was fine. That woman was way too tall for her taste. Misao wasn't the shortest one anymore…well Kaoru was just slightly shorter but still…she could gloat.

There was a soft knock on the wall by her door, "Yes?"

Okina entered her room with his usual bright smile on his face, he handed her some papers. Misao over the years since she was sixteen took the role of leader by the horns and did such a wonderful job in keeping it glued together all over Japan. "So my pretty Misao, what has been on your mind today?"

Misao just smiled her usual bright smile, "Just stuff, I've been getting so many requests for me to make visits to all of our branches it's kind of hard to divide my time on how I can grant all of their requests."

Okina nodded in understanding, "So my dear, what about marriage?"

"Excuse me," Misao said with her eyebrow twitching. "Gramps, I don't need a matchmaker if that is what you are thinking. Besides, most of the men get scared off by either Shiro, Kuro, Okon, Omasu, and the worst out of all them is Lord Aoshi. Besides, I'm not really interested in getting married…ever."

"Misao, you are the leader of the Oniwaban yes…but you still have duties as the leader…especially being a female one at that," Okina told her and got a very dark glare from his adopted granddaughter. "Don't give me that look, you know our laws. Even males are not exempted from the law of producing an heir; if Aoshi still remained as leader he would have had to gone and found himself a wife."

"Yes I know," Misao said with a sigh. "I still have till I'm twenty three before I let you get a matchmaker."

Okina laughed, "My pretty Misao you are blessed with youthful looks, if only we are all so lucky."

"Shut up," Misao said with a warm laugh.

"Oh, I received word from Tokio Fujita or Tokio Saitou which ever you prefer, is going to pay us a visit tomorrow evening."

"Huh, what for?"

"Dinner of course…"

"What are you not telling me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, here is the first installment…I'll see you next time!


	2. Chapter One

**Animemistress419: **I didn't want Misao to sound all childish like before, so this will be a new twist that some have used before. So I hope you will like!

**Royal blueKitsune**: well, Saitou couldn't be all hard ass, so I had to do something about it. So yup yup!

**------ You're Mine ------**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series also a continuation of my first story, but of course the focus has changed to another troublesome couple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter One **

"HIMURA!" Misao shouted gleefully as the red headed cross bearing man approached the Aoiya with his wife and son. The toddler was extremely excited about apparently going to a new location. Misao quickly hugged the red headed man who had his eyes grew large at the air restricting hug of the smaller girl. After making Kenshin Himura turn black and blue and hugged Kenji Himura and Kaoru Himura. She hadn't really seen Kaoru since the Sagara wedding…so it had been a few years since she finally got to see her friend. She also had finally took notice that his reverse blade sword was gone, Kaoru was right in her past letter to her…he had actually given it to Yahiko Myojin.

"How have you been Miss Misao," Kenshin said with a smile on his lips after regaining some oxygen back to his brain.

"I've been busy of course," Misao said with her bright smile. "I'm glad you two finally came to see us at the Aoiya with baby Kenji." Kenji pouted and Misao sweat dropped, "I'm sorry, Kenji! But you look like your father, however I think you are going to look much handsomer right?" Kenji clapped happily and Kaoru handed him to Misao. Kenji was laughing as Misao twirled him around and held him to her chest.

"It looks like some things never change," Kaoru said taking note that Misao was still wearing her outfit that she usually wore when she stayed at the Aoiya. The short shorts had to be catching some attention or giving off the idea she was still a young girl.

"So, I still need to look cute!" Misao winked and then began walking inside, "Let's go inside, I bet Gramps will be happy to see you both." Kenshin smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kaoru's shoulders as they began walking into the restaurant where the members where waiting on tables and were welcomed warmly by Okina.

"HIMURA and HIMURA!" Okina greeted and Kenshin laughed as he embraced the older man. Okina then hugged Kaoru, "I can't call you Miss Kamiya no longer, now can I?"

Kaoru giggled, "Kaoru is just fine Okina. I don't need to be addressed as Himura; it might cause confusion between Kenshin and I."

"Of course, of course," Okina said as he looked over at Misao and held a sad smile. She was doing well with Kenji as she showed him off to Okon and the others. Aoshi however was probably in his room, or so he thought as he came down dressed in his causal attire. "Ah…Aoshi, so glad of you to join us. The Himura family has come to join us for the week."

"Himura," Aoshi said as he came to stand in front of the smaller man. "I see that your trip faired well."

"Yes, thank you." Kenshin said with his smile as Kenji came running towards his father. Kenshin picked him up and Aoshi took notice of Kenshin's missing sword.

"Where has happened to your sword?"

"It is with Yahiko now," Kaoru told him. "Kenshin gave it to him as gift for coming of age."

"So the boy is fifteen," Aoshi said with a nod in understanding. "What of your son?"

"This is Kenji," Kenshin said with a smile. "Kenji recently turned three, and has been quite a handful that he has." Kenji put a pout and pulled on his father's hair, "Now, now…"

"I think you need to stop making your son upset," Kaoru said with a smile on her lips. "First it was with the sword, I think Kenji wanted it first." Kenshin chuckled as he held his son in his arms as Okina laughed at the still fairly new father and mother. "So, how have you all been?"

"Doing well, the Aoiya has been getting great business," Okina said as he motioned for the group to follow him. "Oh, Misao can you bring us some Tea?"

"Sure gramps," Misao's voice rang as she rushed to the kitchen. Aoshi's gaze lingered on the petite girl and followed after Okina and their guests. They reached Okina's gathering room, as he liked to call it, and sat down waiting for Misao to arrive with their tea.

"So what have you two been up since your wedding," Okina smiled as Kenji made his way over to him. It had been sometime since he had to hold a child but he greatly welcomed the young toddler into his arms.

"The dojo has been doing quite well," Kaoru told him. "I'm sorry that we didn't invite you to the wedding, but as you can see Kenji has happened since your last visit. Yahiko is off on his own journeying to learn more of the world so to speak. And just adjusting to life as is, Sanosuke and Megumi are officially up in Aizu but do come and visit from time to time. They are supposed to be here later today…Megumi is probably showing."

Okina smiled, "Now only we can get Misao married off."

"I bet she has many suitors that she does," Kenshin said with a smile and Aoshi clenched his fists that weren't missed by Okina. "She has turned into quite a lovely woman."

"Shouldn't she change what she wears…I mean, there is nothing wrong flaunting her legs, but…" Kaoru stopped as Misao appeared with a tray in hand. She had a smile on her lips as she served the tea to everyone and Kenji began pulling on her braid. "Oh, dear! Kenji!" Kaoru quickly got a hold of her son who was struggling against his mother's grasp. "Sorry about that Misao."

"It's alright," Misao said rubbing her head. Her braid was much longer than Kaoru remembered but then again the girl rarely gets a hair cut. "Here is the tea, I only had green tea…so I hope that is good enough for everyone."

"That will be fine, that it will." Kenshin said as he inched closer to his wife and son. Misao situated herself between Aoshi and Okina. She served her guests first and then Okina along with Aoshi. "Has Master Hiko stopped by?"

"Hmm, why would he," Okina asked stunned by the question.

"We sent word to Uncle hopping he would at least see Kenji…Kenji has been asking for him since his birthday," Kaoru said with a smile. "He left quite an impression."

"Yes by spoiling him, that he did." Kenshin said with a sigh, "Master bought him too many sweets that he did."

"Maybe he'll be at the festival tomorrow night," Misao added in as she poured Okina more tea. "After all he is escorting Okon to the festival."

"Really, so that is the woman Uncle was talking about," Kaoru said with a sly smirk.

"Now, now love…we don't need you and Master getting into an argument," Kenshin said as he noticed his sleeping son. Kenshin took Kenji into his arms and smiled contently at his smaller version of himself.

"That's kind of funny," Misao said with a smile causing people to give her questioning looks, well Aoshi had question in his eyes. "Well think about it, Hiko helped raise Kenshin and taught him swordsmanship and Kaoru is his niece that he visited from time to time. It's just kind of strange how you two would end up marrying each other and have a HUGE factor in common, that being Hiko."

"That is quite interesting," Okina said stroking his beard and began laughing. "I would hate to have him be like a father-in-law."

Kenshin blushed, "Oro? That would not be very pleasant…Master gives me a hard enough time as it is."

"That's the way it should be idiot apprentice," Hiko said marching into the room. "Hey princess, hey kiddo!"

"Uncle Hiko!" Kenji said loudly as he awoke to the sound of his favorite relative. Hiko smiled as he sat down in the open space next to Kaoru. Kenji got out of his father's arms and marched over to Hiko. Hiko let the boy sit in his lap and he got patted on his head.

"So I see you two finally showed up," Hiko said with a smile on his lips. "I've been waiting for an hour wandering the city."

"Sorry about that," Kaoru said with a smile. "The train had a bit of a delay."

"Where is Sagara?"

"Probably getting forced into a train right about now," Misao said with a bright smile. "That rooster head couldn't get over his fear of a train."

"Go figure," Kaoru said as she and Misao roared in laughter. Aoshi didn't really see the humor in it at all but figured it was something between the two women.

"So how long are you going to stay in Kyoto," Hiko asked.

"About a week, just until the festival ends," Kaoru answered. Hiko nodded, "It's nice of you to come see us, I didn't think you got my letter. And before you get into your whole arrogant speech, don't!"

The room went still as Misao was on her knee as she held something in her hand. Aoshi and Okina looked at the girl in somewhat surprise. She had a glare in her eye as she stood up and unfolded the letter that was attached to the dart that was sent flying at her just seconds before. Kenshin stood up and reached for his sword while receiving a dirty look from his wife. "Old habits die hard, that they do."

"Sit down Kenshin," Kaoru ordered and he did so. "Misao what is it?"

"Nothing," Misao said turning around with a smile on her face but Okina knew better and Aoshi had his suspicions. The Oniwaban had become extremely active over the past few years and many attempts have been taken on Misao's life but at least her skills had improved greatly and Aoshi made sure of it. "Just a note, is all."

"You're skills have improved a lot Misao," Kaoru said with a bright smile. "You move as fast as Kenshin…if not faster."

"Hmph," Hiko smirked. "Never…she didn't have a great master like me teach her."

"Uncle…"/"Master…"

"What," Hiko put on his not so innocent face. "Anyway, I'll take my leave. I'll see you all at the festival tomorrow night." Hiko stood up and handed over the once again sleeping Kenji to his mother. "Later…"

"He can be so irritating," Kaoru said with a sigh.

"At least he didn't bring any candy this time," Kenshin said with a smile and wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist to bring her closer to him. Misao didn't even notice as the contents of the letter made her wonder of the situations outside of Kyoto.

"Misao…" Misao came out of her thoughts as Aoshi called for her. He had something in his eyes that she didn't quite recognize but just put on her usual smile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lord Aoshi," Misao smiled brightly. "More tea?"

"No thank you," Aoshi said simply and Misao then stood up.

"Hmmm, where are you going my pretty," Okina asked and Misao just waved then was gone from the room. "Something is up…"

"What is going on," Kenshin said his face turning serious.

"There have been several attempts on Misao's life since the Oniwaban have gotten quite prosperous once again," Okina answered. "Granted it is partially thanks to Aoshi helping Misao with training and some of the paper work that goes along with it."

"Most of the credit should befall on Misao, she is after all the leader." Aoshi said taking a sip of his tea.

"I guess you're right," Okina said softly. "However, lately have gotten worse…but the girl still continues on her daily business regardless of the risks involved."

**XxX Meanwhile Outside XxX**

"Shira, I know you are there," Misao ordered and a female ninja came out of the tree to land behind Misao in a kneeling position. "What is the urgent matter?"

"My lady, in one of the port cities someone has betrayed the Oniwaban name and has been helping westerners and other spies in smuggling illegal items and many of them belong to us."

"I see," Misao said as she turned around to face Shira. "Any other reports about what the government has done about the situation?"

"No my lady," Shira said as she titled her head up to meet her eyes. "The police have been trying extremely hard to find the source of this, but however what will you do about the Oniwaban interference and betrayal?"

Misao growled, "I will deal with it myself. I will go and seek those that are loyal to the name Oniwaban as we shall remove those traitors from the name."

"The policeman Gorou Fujita is going to pay a visit to you later today," Shira told her as Misao's face twitched at the thought of the wolf visiting her. "He will have similar information to this." Shira handed Misao what appeared to be a mini scroll, "We do not know of his intentions with you…I just ask you be careful."

"Thank you," Misao said with a nod. "Return to the port city and report to me any other news you deem urgent."

"Yes my lady," Shira then took her leave. Misao sighed and unrolled the piece of paper given to her by Shira. It was several pages but it was going to have to be read now as she began making her way back to the building when she bumped into none other than Aoshi.

"Was that Shira," Aoshi asked and Misao just simply nodded. "Whatever you are keeping from me, you know I will find out eventually."

"It's probably nothing Lord Aoshi," Misao said with her usual bright smile but Aoshi could see past that fake exterior she was putting up. Just like she still parade around in that outfit that was obviously not suited for a young woman her age. However she still chose to wear it and for the most part it did what it was suppose to, give the wrong impress to those who are seeking for the leader of the Oniwaban. "I better see if the others need help today in the restaurant!"

"Did you find out," Okina asked as he appeared with Kenshin by his side. Kaoru had went up to put Kenji down for his nap so she was absent from the group at least for the time being.

"No," Aoshi said simply. "She is not speaking about what is going on, but I am led to believe it has to do with the Oniwaban."

"I agree," Okina said as he looked over at Kenshin. "I am sorry that we are going through such difficult time even with you here, Himura."

"It's quite alright, that it is." Kenshin paused, "However, I will try not to get too involved…but I can't promise, that I can't."

"It's alright Himura," Okina said. "I have a feeling it won't be nothing of high importance since you are here, Misao usually tends to keep things to herself when we have guests. Now, isn't Sagara soon to arrive as well?"

"They should be here soon," Kenshin said with his smile. "That they should."

"PERVERT!" Aoshi quickly ran towards the Aoiya and Okina laughed as Kenshin looked shocked.

"What was that?"

"Probably another boy making the moves on our dear Misao," Okina said with a huge smug smile on his lips. "And of course with Aoshi to make the boy fear of ever coming back to the Aoiya."

"Have they not told each other," Kenshin asked confused and Okina sighed.

"Aoshi will not admit it and Misao has yet to say anything since she has taken the role of leader," Okina answered. "It is so obvious Misao has loved him for the longest time and it is apparent Aoshi does not see Misao as some little girl. Bottom line is, Misao is stubborn and Aoshi thinks he is not worthy of her."

Kenshin smiled in understanding, "For some time I did not think I was worthy of Kaoru's affections, and yet she was the key to my salvation and atonement to all things."

Okina smiled, "I just hope Aoshi will have as much sense as you did. I can only hope…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You didn't have to scare off another customer," Misao said with a sigh. "It's not like he would have gotten very fair, I mean you have trained me to be the best." Misao sighed not getting any response out of Aoshi who just sat quietly sipping his tea. Misao sighed as the dinner crowd had slowly come piling in and rolled her eyes. Misao stopped when she saw a beautiful woman standing in the doorway with a bright smile in her eyes as well as her lips. "Welcome to the Aoiya! How many will be sitting at your table?"

"Oh let me see," the woman said as she thought for a moment. "There will be four of us. I came ahead of my family."

"I see, this way please," Misao said as she pointed to the empty table to sit everyone and her guest. The woman sat down at the table and Misao showed her a small menu and the woman just smiled at her.

"What would you recommend to a pregnant woman," she asked brightly.

"Oh," Misao blushed. "I wouldn't really know, anything you feel is healthy for you and the baby."

The woman smiled, "Well Lady Misao…I would like some soup please. My husband enjoys just about any kind of noodle dish and my sons, well they'll eat just about anything as long as it is warm. My daughter is easy to please as well, but she'll want whatever you give my husband."

"How did you know my name," Misao asked shocked.

"I'm Tokio Fujita, but I have a feeling you are quite acquainted with my husband," Tokio said with a brilliant smile. "I'll explain more later, but for now can you get out dinner…I'm starving."

Misao saw her rub her stomach, though she wasn't huge she nodded as she rushed off to the kitchen to tell the others the dinner. Tokio smiled, **What a beautiful girl. I wonder what is taking Hajime so long?**

"Move out of my Rooster head," Tokio perked up to the sound of her husband's voice but saw a tall brunette walking in showing a scowl at her husband walking into the Aoiya, **Sanosuke Sagara.** Tokio shook her head and sighed in defeat, "He had to find another idiot to fight with today, and it just happens to be an old friend…oh my wonderful brilliant husband."

"Daddy!" Mina shouted as she latched onto her father's leg and the tall brunette man fell to the ground and she could have sworn she heard other figures fall to the ground in shock. **That's right, our friends in Tokyo never actually saw our children. **Tokio had wide eyes to see Misao looking in shock, a small red headed man, **good old Himura** who had his arms around a fairly lovely woman, **Kaoru is looking more beautiful each day,** who held a small child, **Oh…And she has had a child**, and then of course the taller brunette man and the lady at his side. **Well the Sagara parents have been busy, she looks pregnant.** Eiji and Tsutomu came in and quickly sat down next to their mother who received a kiss from both of her sons. Mina than rushed towards her mother after detaching from her father's leg. "MOMMY!"

"Hey sweetie," Tokio said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Saitou walked over to his wife and had a scowl on his face. "What is the sour look on your face?"

"You knew…"

"I knew what," Tokio said with a smile on her lips as a group of people crowded around the table. Of course she knew, she wanted to see the men that had helped her husband during a certain raid. She smiled as she laughed at many of their questions, at least the ones she could make out. "Ok, so part of the reason is I knew that the Aoiya would have some extra guests than normal. I wanted to meet the other who helped my husband and some old family friends that we have not seen in some time…"

"Wow, she is a goddess," Kenshin said and got bonked on the head. "ORO!"

"What was that Kenshin," Kaoru growled and marched up the stairs with Kenji laughing at his fallen father. "I hope you are not looking at my cousin like that!"

"How did Saitou get such a hot wife," Sanosuke said and got whacked as well. "Ow! Damn it Fox…do we have to do this every time we see Tokio?"

"Don't say such things around my children. And it serves you right," Megumi said as she gathered up her children to follow after their Aunt Kaoru and to leave their father with Uncle Ken. Megumi quickly marched up hotly up the stair and Misao watched with wide eyes.

"Serves them right," Misao said and then heard the bell. "I'll be right back with your dinner." Misao went off and Saitou received a swat on his shoulder. Saitou gave her a look and he sighed as he relaxed a bit as he knew what his wife was getting down to the bottom line, business.

"When do you want to get down to business," Saitou asked his wife.

"After dinner, besides she doesn't look like a weasel," Tokio said observing the smaller girl.

"You should have seen her when she was younger," Saitou said putting a tooth pick between his teeth knowing full well he could not smoke near his wife, especially while she was pregnant.

"Father made fun of her the moment he saw," Eiji said with a smile on his lips and Saitou gave him a look to stop before he went forward. He knew if Eiji continued, he would be deprived of a lot of things from his wife.

"Is that true," Tsutomu asked curious about his father's past behavior.

"Saitou," Saitou looked up and saw Aoshi looking down at him. He took a seat at the table as Saitou just arched his eyebrows but said nothing. "What brings you here, besides dinner?"

"Business with your leader…"

"Hajime!"

"He is going to know sooner or later," Saitou said with a smirk on his lips.

"Where are your manners," Tokio said with a dark tone. "I am his wife, Tokio Saitou and you are?"

"Aoshi Shinomori," Saitou told his wife. "Former leader of the Oniwaban and currently acting like a silent bodyguard to the current leader."

"You are quite handsome," Tokio said and received a grunt from her husband. "Tell me Mister Shinomori are you married yet, because if you aren't I know plenty of single women."

Aoshi didn't look amused, "There is no need."

"Dinner is served," Misao arrived just in time in Aoshi's opinion before Saitou's wife began planning his future wife for him.

"Can't you afford any real clothes," Saitou looked over the young girl and he had to admit she had filled out quite nicely, for a weasel. "I'm surprised if anyone thinks of you a full grown woman with an outfit like that."

"Shut up," Misao got ready to punch him but was stopped by Aoshi.

"This is not the time Misao," Aoshi said in his usual monotonous voice. Misao sighed but huffed off in anger at the Wolf of Mibu. "Enjoy your dinner."

"I'll speak business with the weasel later," Saitou told the ice block before he walked off. Aoshi didn't like the idea of Saitou talking business with Misao but she was old enough to decide on her own, but doesn't mean he couldn't spy on the girl.

"Hajime, I will speak with Miss Misao," Tokio told her husband. "I think it is better you discuss the other details with Mister Shinomori."

"Why is that?"

"Misao will need instruction from a woman, not a wolf," Tokio said as she took a bite out of her dinner.

"Hmph…"

"Daddy!" Mina shouted as she ate dinner liker her father, Saitou chuckled as he helped his daughter properly eat her dinner. Tokio smiled as Eiji struck up a comfortable conversation for the family of five that would be joined by another soon enough.

**XxX Later Outside XxX**

"What is that you wish to speak with me Saitou," Aoshi said standing in his Oniwaban attire. It was the same one he had worn during the time of Kaoru's capture. He was smoking as far away from his wife as possible as Eiji was playing with Mina in front of him as Tsutomu was climbing up trees; he wanted to keep an eye on his children.

"I'm sure you have heard about the disturbance in one of our port cities," Saitou asked and Aoshi nodded his head. "Rumor has it one of your members has betrayed you and is trading your supplies to Westerner drug dealers as those of Japan."

"I am aware of it yes, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Not you, the weasel."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed, "What about Misao?"

"The men that are involved all love women," Saitou told him. "We need a woman who can seduce them all into submission, the woman of course does not need to finish it…just to the point she gets them tied up and under control for questioning and capture."

"Why Misao?"

"I heard the girl can be quite persuasive," Saitou said simply. "Besides, the men that have been betraying the Oniwaban still believe she is a little girl and not the young woman she actually is. What better way than to prove them wrong?"

"By having her seduce them," Aoshi had a flat tone in his voice but Saitou could read his eyes quite clearly. Aoshi Shinomori was not pleased with the idea, "Whose idea was this?"

"Actually I was asked by some of your branch members and higher up," Saitou said as he flicked off the cigarette butt and used his shoe to put it out. "The weasel has filled out quite nicely, but she still is a weasel."

"I see," Aoshi replied to the earlier part of his comment not the later portion. "When would she be required to take her leave?"

"Not until after the festival, I promised Tokio I would not leave until then…she will accompany me," Saitou told him. "She has no room to refuse this special assignment or case, whichever term you prefer."

"I see," Aoshi said stiffly. "What is the purpose of your wife speaking with Misao?"

"To teach her a few things about being a woman of course, as well as a few western customs…she will be required to wear a formal gown to one of the balls that will take place in about a week," Saitou said as Mina ran towards him. "I saw the Battousai and his woman, and then Sagara is here as well. So it would seem you will have guests before her departure."

"It would appear so."

**XxX Inside Misao's Room XxX**

"I still can't believe you are married to that jerk," Misao said as she looked out her window to see Aoshi speaking with Saitou and of course Eiji, Tsutomu, and Mina running around. "I'm glad to see Eiji is doing well."

"There is no point in changing the subject Misao," Tokio said with a smile. "Are you going to accept it or not?"

Misao nodded her head, "As leader of the Oniwaban I must. But also it would appear I have to prove myself as a leader and a woman to those traitors."

Tokio smiled in understanding, "In seduction it doesn't always mean in looking pleasing to the eye. It could be the simplest things you do, like brushing your hair a certain way or the way to look at a man. Of course the way you dress, I can see why you choose to have that attire here…but what about getting the affections of a certain tall dark and handsome ice block?"

"Who? Lord Aoshi," Misao asked with an arched eyebrow. "That man wouldn't notice me as a woman; I'm always going to be his little girl he remembers from those years ago."

"That is what you think," Tokio said simply. "If you follow my tips I think you will find out that I know what I am talking about. If I am able to seduce Hajime and get him to do anything at the snap of my fingers, then I can help you get any man in Japan." Misao smiled and sat down, "But first I must know how much you understand about intimacy…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How do you keep up with them Megumi," Kaoru asked as five year old Mayu clung to Sanosuke left leg and four year old Souzou was clinging to his right. Sanosuke looked like a happy child himself as they were playing around in the garden.

"I don't, that what a husband is for," Megumi said pointing to Kenshin and Kenji running around as well. "As you can already tell."

Kaoru laughed, "I wonder what Saitou wanted with Aoshi and Misao. Misao hasn't spoken about it all today…but I bet it has to deal with Oniwaban business though."

"Well, if it is then we can't force her to tell us," Megumi said with a smile rubbing her stomach. "You know Kaoru, as much as you and Sir Ken are active in the bedroom I was expecting a few more children from you."

Kaoru blushed, "Megumi please…if we get blessed with more, then we do. Until then…I am quite content with just Kenshin and Kenji, after all there are times a husband is just like a child."

"So true…When do you think Yahiko and Tsubame will settle down," Megumi asked as Kaoru then handed her a cup of water.

"When they're older," Kaoru said with a smile on her lips. "Yahiko has gone on his travels of Japan, so whenever that is finished I guess."

"So it's more than likely certain then?"

"Yes," Kaoru said as Shiro and Kuro came out to play with the three children and of course they were loving it. "I think Kenji is going to want to have this many friends back at the Dojo."

"You know Mayu and Souzou are going to want that much attention as well," Megumi smiled. "I don't mind, maybe after this baby is born we will visit more often. We need to keep in better touch with one another."

"Yes, we do." Kaoru said with a smile as they saw Aoshi come down with Okina.

"Has anyone seen Misao?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and see you next time!


	3. Chapter Two

**Royal bluekitsune: **hehehe, well it's ok. I don't mind that you didn't think it was the sequel or not. I'm cool with that…hehehe, as long you still enjoyed the story I am happy.

**Labyrinth**: I do not wish to come off rude, however I for one did not copy another's style…the line just happens to be a cliché line…from by your comment, overly used. If you do not like the story due to that one line, then no longer continue to read, it is as simple as that.

**Animemistress419: **Thanks! Out of curiosity…how many animes do you like?

**------ You're Mine ------**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series also a continuation of my first story, but of course the focus has changed to another troublesome couple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two **

"Has anyone seen Misao," Okina asked and everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"Oh she is over at Miss Tokio's house," Okon answered as she popped her head out of the kitchen. "Apparently she made a promise with Miss Tokio about getting a fitting for some western style dress…"

"I see," Okina said stroking his beard. "I think my Pretty Misao will look lovely in a western dress…especially since she has filled out properly for one."

"OKINA!" Omasu pounded him on the head. "Don't say such things about Misao, it's not proper you dirty old man!"

"Dirty old man! Dirty old man!" The children began chanting as Kaoru and Megumi sweat dropped at their children repeating the phrase over and over again.

"So much for a peaceful visit, eh?" Kenshin asked as he gently tossed Kenji up in the air.

"Well, now me and fox have to figure out how to get these two to stop saying such things," Sanosuke said as his son and daughter kept on chanting. "Mayu….Souzou…that isn't nice. Sure it's funny to see Okina get beat up, it's still not nice."

"For once your father says something nice about someone else," Megumi teased as Sanosuke stuck out his tongue. "How mature of you…I see who your children get it from."

"Shudda up," Sanosuke winked as he picked his children up like barrels of rice. The two were laughing happily being put on their father's shoulders. "So when will the weasel girl be back?"

"She said in time for the festival," Omasu said with a smile on her lips. "She'll be dressed in a kimono finally!"

"Finally," Kaoru asked.

"That girl refuses to show her age in any shape or form, so Okon and I asked if Miss Tokio could convince Misao to wear one for the first night of the Festival of Lights," Omasu told the girl.

"I bet my lunch for a week that Misao won't do it," Kuro said with a smile.

"I bet my dinner for a week that Misao will dress up and look like a princess," Shiro said as the two men who were like older and very overly protective brothers to Misao began debating.

"Those two," Okina shook his head. "Aoshi…"

"Yes Okina," Aoshi looked at the elder man. "Will you be escorting Misao to this festival as well?"

"Yes," Aoshi said simply as he sat down watching the children play as he recalled a smaller Misao so many years ago doing the same thing, playing around in this very garden.

"Lighten up Ice cube," Sanosuke said and his two children began chanting a new phrase, 'Ice Cube.'

"Sano," Megumi scolded her husband. "Don't teach those two any new insults!"

"Your mommy is no fun," Sanosuke told his two.

"Mommy no fun!" Souzou shouted in glee and Mayu quickly joined him. Megumi groaned, "Mommy no fun!"

"Why did I marry him again," Megumi said with a shrug as she received three kisses on her cheek. She turned to see her two children and husband smiling at her. Megumi then placed a kiss on his lips, "Rooster head…"

"Foxy lady," Sanosuke said with his charming smirk that caused his pregnant wife to melt. "So Mrs. Sagara…what is it that you desire to do today?"

"Spend time with my family," Megumi said as Sanosuke help her stand up as they held each other in an embrace. Megumi's empty spot was quickly taken over by Kenshin who gathered his wife up into his arms. She giggled in content as Kenji was still happily playing with the no longer arguing Shiro and Kuro.

"So love, what is on your mind," Kenshin whispered into her ear and she clung to him.

"Just happy that is all," Kaoru answered looking at their friends and their son smiling happily. "To think I only had dreamt about this when we were in Kyoto those years ago the first time around…"

Kenshin smiled and kissed her forehead, "Well we are all here together now…and we all couldn't be happier."

Aoshi closed his eyes, he didn't want to admit it but he was jealous on how happily Kenshin was. He had committed crimes and sins and yet there he was sitting with his wife happily as their son played with their friends. The great Battousai had settled down and was contently happy with his wife and son. Sanosuke Sagara lived through a terrible time after being associated with a group labeled as traitors of the Imperialistic army and then once a fighter for hire was now a happily married man, the first to get married and had two children with another on the way. Kuro was dating someone, Shiro and Omasu were together…and Okon was playing around with Hiko whenever she got the chance. Aoshi felt so out of place at the moment in time…but he would just push it aside, he didn't need such things in life. Or at least that is what he kept telling himself and maybe he would believe it.

"Well if you are all done playing around, why you don't go out on a picnic," Okon suggested. "Misao wanted to meet you guys out there…"

"Sure!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HEY GUYS!" Misao waved, she was of course dressed in her usual attire. She was waving like a mad woman as the group approached with their meal of course in a basket being carried by Aoshi. Okina stayed behind with the other to manage the restaurant so Okina put Aoshi in charge of finding Misao's spot, of course he knew that the ice block knew where it was. It was where Aoshi use to take her on picnics as a small child. Kenshin and Kaoru each had a hold on Kenji's hands as they walked up the hill as Megumi was being helped by Sanosuke as their children ran ahead of them to greet Misao. "I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't get here in time."

"We had to wait for Omasu and Okon to finish packing the lunch," Aoshi informed her and Misao just smiled brightly.

"MISAO!" Misao got tackled to the ground by three rugrats. She was laughing as Mayu, Souzou, and Kenji were all laughing happily at their job well done. Misao laughed delightfully as they gathered over the blanket that Misao had set out for the group to begin eating. It had a great view of the city where they were sitting at, "What are we going to eat? EAT!"

"Well let's see what they packed for us," Misao said as she began unloading the large basket of food. She placed them on all on the blanket as Sanosuke began digging in along with the three children. Megumi swatted her husband as he handed her some foot since she couldn't bend over like she use to. Kaoru and Kenshin enjoyed their meals in each others arms. Aoshi ate in silence and Misao was doing all the serving, Aoshi placed his hand on her arm.

"You should eat instead of serving the rest of us," Aoshi told her and Misao nodded. She then took some helpings for herself as she also began eating.

"So are you guys excited about the festival tonight," Misao asked as her smile was shining brightly.

"Yes, it will be Kenji's first," Kaoru replied.

"As ours love," Kenshin reminded.

"Same goes for us," Megumi added in. "It will be nice to get away from the clinic. It's been nice to not have to have patients in my house all the time."

"What are you talking about, you have me there all the time," Sanosuke said and Megumi pouted.

"Husbands don't count," Megumi received a pout from Sanosuke causing her to laugh. Sanosuke joined in with a bright smile, "besides I don't have to treat you all the time anymore…"

"How is your Dojo doing by the way missy," Sanosuke asked turning his attention to the Himura couple.

"It's doing great; Tae and Tsubame are watching it right now. And Doctor Gensai has enrolled Ayame and Suzume into the school as well," Kaoru told him. "Yahiko has learned everything and has gone off to search for his answers since coming of age."

"I can't believe that brat is now fifteen," Sanosuke said in surprise. "That means Misao is twenty one…and still not married."

"Shut it rooster," Misao said darkly. "I don't need to be defined by a husband, and besides you married an older woman who is perfectly content with that…so why can't I be?"

"Because she had a man right here waiting for her," Sanosuke taunted. "You, what do you have? I bet there has to be some code about you getting married and producing an heir for the Oniwaban?"

"Shut it before I make you shut it," Misao said growing red and Aoshi placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly calmed down but the action had not been missed by the other four adults in the group. Misao just went about eating but apparently still upset about the situation of marriage.

"Marriage has been a delicate subject," Aoshi informed them. "The Aoiya has stayed up many nights due to her arguing with Okina about the very matter."

"I haven't been that loud," Misao argued and pouted. "At least you aren't at the temple anymore, so you would actually know what goes on in the Aoiya."

Aoshi arched his brow and Misao stuck out her tongue, "I am just stating a fact."

"Fact my ass," Misao said as she took a bite out of an apple.

"Now, now we don't need an argument now…we are here to enjoy each others company that we are," Kenshin said with his usual smile as Kenji jumped into his arms. He offered his father his apple and Kenshin took a small bite as Kenji cheered to get his father to eat his apple.

"Misao is the lucky one," Megumi said catching her attention. "She isn't tied down to an over grown child and children of her own yet, she can seduce any man she wants to and get away with it since she is single. Hohohohohohoho!"

Misao blushed, "Megumi! I hardly think I could get away with it, besides any guy that comes to the Aoiya and remotely has an interest in me is put under the questioning of marriage."

"Poor guy," Sanosuke said as he wrapped his wife up into his arms to bring her into his lap. His hands rested on her stomach where their child was growing, "Married life isn't so bad either you know, at least you get to have lots of fun with your husband."

"It depends on my mood," Megumi teased and Misao smiled. She was envious of her friends being able to be happy and yet here she was single. But she remembers Megumi was older than she was right now when she finally got Sanosuke to settle down with her. So there wasn't a huge loss about not being married yet. "Hey Misao?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the kimono that Saitou's wife is getting you to wear?" Megumi asked and Misao grunted.

"I'll be going over later before the festival to get it," Misao said as she turned her head away to look down at the city. "I can't understand how that woman is his wife, she is so nice, gentle, and yet…there is aura of mystery around her. I can see how the wolf fell for her but I don't see it the other way around."

"That is a good question that it is." Kenshin said as Kaoru gave him a look to continue. "I recall when Saitou first told us about his wife, but she had to be something extra special to put up with him."

"She is," Misao said simply. "However I hate the dress she is trying to get me to wear for that stupid event next week."

"The western dress," Kaoru asked with stars in her eyes. "How does it look?"

"I don't know yet," Misao said simply and then pouted. "I only saw the sketches they drew out. It looks lovely at least the color does…"

"I wish I could see you in it," Kaoru said with a pout. "But it's a mission right? So you can't throw the dress away."

"Huh, don't remind me," Misao said rolling her eyes. "Miss Tokio even wants me to think about cutting my hair for the event…only a little bit. I don't think so."

"Weasel going to keep her long hair," Sanosuke teased and Misao stuck her tongue at him.

"I am not going to cut my hair, the women in my family have yet to cut their hair and I refuse to be the first," Misao said with a smile on her lips. "Besides it can be helpful in use as a weapon."

"Oro, a weapon," Kenshin asked confused.

"Yes, Himura a weapon," Misao said with a devilish smile that only Kaoru and Megumi caught onto with "O" shaped mouths. "Anyway, since we are done eating why don't we head back, besides I need to go over and see Miss Tokio about that Kimono. She and Saitou are pretty filthy rich…"

"So am I," Aoshi whispered but it wasn't missed by Misao. Misao just glared at him, "Am I to escort you to the festival?"

"I'll meet you there," Misao informed him. "It would be kind of pointless for you to go all the way there and then to the festival…I'll just meet you."

"As you wish," Aoshi said simply.

**XxX Festival XxX**

"She's late," Aoshi said standing in the middle of the festivities of the festival. He didn't care much of it, but since the Aoiya was closed and he had promised Misao he would escort her…he didn't have a choice. The Himuras and Sagaras were off playing around and enjoying the night. As it should be, Aoshi let out a small sigh but was bumped in the back. He turned around and did not recognize the petite figure before him. That was until she lifted her head and Aoshi's eyes actually showed surprise. Misao smiled up at him, her hair was twisted up in a semi-bun and the rest of her hair flowed freely down until mid back, she wore a deep golden kimono with a purple obi to contrast. She looked like a lady and not some child in shorts, however he didn't like the neckline as all males in the area would be reminded she was indeed a woman, he knew she bound her breasts for her usual outfits and training attire but they were free to be their natural size.

"Sorry that I'm late, Miss Tokio was trying to finish up my hair," Misao said sheepishly as she stood up right. Aoshi just nodded, "So where is everyone?"

"They are enjoying the festival Misao," Aoshi informed her.

"What about gramps?"

"He is about," Aoshi said simply and Misao made a face causing him to arch his brow. "Is something the matter?"

"You know that dirty old man is probably chasing women again," Misao said with a huff. Then changed to a bright smile, "Let's go have some fun!" Misao tugged at his wrist as she pulled him through the crowds, he was dressed casually in his festival robs for the evening. He looked like any other male out there…it was of course seeing Sagara in anything other than his fighting attire had been a strange experience. There was the wedding and now the festival. The sight that puzzled him the most of Misao's…she had become extremely beautiful and how he could have not noticed was beyond him.

"Mi…Misao," a voice stuttered behind them and Misao stood up to see Okina crush her in his embrace. "My PRETTY! Oh my, look at you! You look like a real LADY!"

"Gramps…air…now!" Misao gasped and Okina let his grip go as the young girl was trying to catch her breath. "Damn Gramps, I swear your appearance is an illusion for that grip of yours."

"Is that Misao," Omasu said looking at the very attractive looking younger girl. She clapped in glee, "Oh my, don't you look every bit lady like!"

"No way!" Shiro said in shock, "Hey, hey Misao wanna go out on a date with me?"

"SHIRO!" Omasu whacked him on the head and began storming off with Shiro following after her. Kuro was laughing and left with Okina about how pretty Misao looked.

"So the weasel girl knows how to clean up," Hiko taunted and Misao gave him a dirty look. Okon was attached to his hip with dreamy eyes. Okon however gapped at the beautiful young Misao, "Well I'm off to enjoy, lets go Okon!"

"Jerk," Misao muttered and saw how happy Okon was. So she couldn't say anything more than that, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she met Aoshi's actually warm ice blue eyes.

"They are selling fireworks, would you like to get some," he asked her softly but of course it is as soft as you get with an ice cube.

"Sure," Misao said happily as they rushed off to the booth. Aoshi paid for a few as Misao gleefully ran towards an open area to set them off. Aoshi trailed behind her as he watched her set them off and fly up to burst in the sky. She laughed like a child and yet the tone of her voice was far from it. "Lord Aoshi, are you going to stand there all day and do nothing?"

Silence…

"You have to have some kind of fun," Misao pouted as Aoshi tilted his head to look curiously at the girl. "Fine don't talk to me…"

"Misao," Aoshi called to her but she was already storming off. He followed after her knowing full well she was on her stubborn switch at that moment in time. However he would send glares to all the males trying to undress Misao with their eyes. Maybe tomorrow he could get her frustrations out during training that usually works…well for her it did. However there were certain frustrations stirring in him that he was unable to release. She had over the recent years blossomed into a beautiful flower that was beyond his comprehension of appreciation. She had grown into a strong leader for the whole Oniwaban could be proud of, she was also able to ask him for help when it came to some of the paper work…it was something better than mediating all the time, so he guessed. He shook his head slightly, he shouldn't be having anything thoughts of Misao…she was young innocent…and far too pure for the likes of man that at one time choose the path to Chaos, the path to insanity. His thoughts would be rudely interrupted.

"Get off of ME!" Misao growled as man who had apparently had his share of Sake was forcing himself on her. Aoshi's eyes grew dark as he had Misao pinned up against a wall and had groped her breast, he wished he had his weapons but his fists would do the trick for now. He wretched the man off of Misao and punched him across the face. Misao didn't say anything, she was getting ready to kick the guy off of her when Aoshi came to her quick rescue. "I could have handled it…"

"He had his hands already on you," Aoshi stated flatly his back still facing Misao as her eyes bore holes in his back. He knew she was angry but then again so was he that a man drunk would try to force a woman into doing what he pleased.

"I don't need a babysitter…I am no child," Misao stood up straight and began walking back towards the Aoiya.

"A child would not have been in that situation," Aoshi's voice made her stop and she felt cold. He was right a child would not have had a drunken man's affections upon her body. That was why she chose to usually dress the way she did, Okon and Omasu even though they teased her for doing so were the ones that helped make the decision with her concerning her appearance.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Misao said stiffly and began walking once again until she was wretched around to face his intense eyes. Misao was shocked in seeing such a reaction from Aoshi…

"If you are returning to the Aoiya, why don't you change into your training attire," Aoshi said flatly but his eyes betrayed him which caused Misao to be confused. "Be ready in ten minutes…" Aoshi let her go as he casually walked passed her to the Aoiya and change himself. Misao only flared in anger and began storming to the Aoiya until she was spotted by Kaoru and Kenji.

"MISAO!" Kenji shouted and ran up to her. Misao's face fell into a warm one as she picked up the small child.

"Hey, are you causing your mother trouble," Misao asked with a smile as Kaoru finally caught up to her son.

"You have no idea," Kaoru said as Misao handed her son back into her arms. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the Aoiya for something," Misao said with her usual bright smile. "I'll be back shortly; I promise I won't miss the river candles."

"You better not," Kaoru said as she rushed to find her husband with her son. Misao nodded as she ran off in the direction of the Aoiya. She quickly rushed into her room and changed into her usual ninja attire, it had gotten smaller well she had gotten taller and bigger in the chest region. She needed to get a new one made, and then she thought against it as she still fit into it and she rarely wore unless she was training with Aoshi…she then remembered she hadn't bound her breasts since she was wearing a kimono. She shrugged it off and hoped that it wouldn't be too much of a problem; she gathered up her kunais and rushed down to the training hall.

Not to her surprise Aoshi was already there, changed in kneeling at the head of the training hall. He didn't have his kodachis with him; he was going to train just bare fists. She arched an eyebrow as she closed the door as did Aoshi rose to his feet but did not turn around to face her. Misao was ticked; it was suppose to be the night of a festival not a sparring match between her and Aoshi.

"So care to explain what this is about," Misao asked as she readied herself for anything, especially with Aoshi anything was unpredictable.

"I want to see if you are really ready for the mission Saitou has asked of you," Aoshi said simply. "Tonight's interaction with that drunk proved you might not be ready for such an assignment."

"You fucking bastard," Misao said with venom in her voice. Aoshi had been surprised at her tone of voice but decided not to head to show his emotions. He went in a blur to attack Misao but she was prepared and moved out of the way but had to block a kick that was thrown at her. Misao growled as she spun to elbow Aoshi in the stomach, as her hair came loose from the ribbon had had been holding her hair up. It cascaded down her back to nearly touching floor, Misao cursed and Aoshi watched her carefully. Misao quickly grabbed a stick and twirled her hair expertly and was behind her head for the most part. Aoshi was amused but of course being him…it could not be read as such.

Aoshi sped again but Misao sped towards him as the two both threw a punch and met knuckle to knuckle. Elbow to elbow met as fierce deep green blue glared up into his ice blue. Knee to knee was next as Ankle met ankle before they broke off from each other, Misao had enough and lunged a few Kunai at Aoshi. He dodged it as quickly as he could only letting one graze his Oniwaban uniform, he cursed for letting her practice as much as she did. If it had been a few years earlier she wouldn't have gotten close as she did. Misao growled at missing him and blocked a kick coming down to her head. She quickly spun and kicked him in the stomach but it had been deflected by one of his arms.

Aoshi then pinned Misao against the wall and she struggled against him, "Still very much a child…"

"Damn you," Misao said getting free of his grasp and kicking him in the back. He didn't meet the wall but only spun around throwing an elbow strike but met Misao's foot. The two just glared and sparred, he had to admit he had trained Misao to the point where she could keep up with him and even then she was still not quite yet at his level…he had been impressed. The two would dance around blocking and throwing attacks at one another. It was not missed as the group of the Aoiya and their guests had happened to look into the training hall to see Aoshi and a very full grown Misao sparring each other.

"I wonder what brought this on," Okina thought and smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Okon and Omasu bonked him on the head.

"Weasel got some spunk," Hiko said rubbing his chin. "Hate to see when she really gets mad. But then again she would be no match for me."

"Shut up," Kaoru pinched his cheek and Hiko rubbed it afterwards.

"I wonder what brought them onto sparring, the candles are almost ready to be placed on the river," Megumi said just before Okina walked into the training hall.

"Now, now you two," Okina said causing the sparring match to come to a halt. Misao glared at him, "I just came to tell you they are putting the candles on the river in a few moments, however I suggest whatever frustrations you have with each other get them out before you come and join the rest of us. Until then I'm locking the door…"

"OKINA!"

"Gramps," Misao said in shock as the old man was gone and the door was indeed locked. Misao growled, "This is all your FAULT!"

"Do you think that is wise," Kenshin asked shocked as they heard the sparring match continue. "Miss Misao does not sound like she is going to give, that she doesn't."

"She'll be fine," Kaoru said with a smirk. "Kind of reminds me our sparring matches before you gave Yahiko his sword."

Kenshin looked at his wife bewildered, "Oro?"

"Yes, but you two let it lead to other things," Megumi said with a sly smirk. "Considering that is how Kenji was more than likely conceived."

"Megumi!" Kaoru said in shock and turning bright red as their son looked at their mother with curious eyes and at his Aunt Megumi in wonderment of what could have meant by those words.

"Let us be on our way," Okina said and Sanosuke just shrugged. He had two rascals on his shoulders so he was just going to go with the flow. Sanosuke made his leave with the rest of the group as they made their way to the river where they were going to the light the candles for those that were gone and hopes of those to come. However it would go unnoticed the fighting couple, well more like frustrated pair…not with the outside world but with each other.

On one side, there was Misao the young girl now turned woman who still harbored strong feelings for the man she was currently exchanging knuckle sandwiches with. He had finally got out of his whole mediation therapy state but he was still a cold hard bastard in her book. She loved him, she accepted him for everything he is…was and will be. And yet the man was irritating when it came to showing where he completely stood, ever since she had become more of a women in filling out in certain places he would protect her and once in a while sent signals he might have feelings for her but it never followed through. She was angry just like tonight, she got hit on by a drunk he protected her and then turned cold. She was sick of it! She had been on missions before, so what was the purpose of this DAMN sparring exercise!

On the other side, there was Aoshi…the once former leader that walked down a dark narrow path that eventually found his light. His string of hope had been Misao always being by his side and trying to get him to smile…to this date he had never really smiled, he had smirked but that was about it. He had showed his emotions of frustration and anger while fighting but he never did beyond that. He had helped raised the woman before him and for about ten years he was absent from her life physically and maybe a year or so emotionally and mentally. Yet here she was, he knew she had feelings for him and HE KNEW that those feelings had changed to some degree from a teenage crush to those of a woman. He didn't know if it was sheer attraction from both sides or something deeper ran through both of them. He block another one of her kicks as he saw the determination in her eyes to win and he knew he was not going to let her win that easily over him. He pushed her leg aside as he made another kick towards her head of course she ducked and tried to give him an uppercut to the stomach but he too dodged it. She was frustrating beyond belief how did that cute little girl turn into such an alluring woman?

He was not worthy of her, he was not allowed to have her…he could not…he must NOT! She was the leader and deserved a man who could stay by her side to help lead the Oniwaban and yet the thought of her with another man angered him beyond control. He let out a growl of frustration as he pinned her to the ground, she let out a small "Omph" as they landed with her on bottom and him on top. Their faces just inches from each other and her hair sprawled out around her. The stick that had been holding her hair had fallen out at one point causing her to look even more alluring than before. His fingers caressed her face and her eyes that once held anger now showed confusion. He didn't care as her skin was softer than silk to his touch, his eyes followed his fingers as they trailed down to her jaw, **so soft and smooth**. He traced down her neck and Misao began to shiver at the sensations before her being caused by the very man who had once told her to never show her face to him again, then later changed to return to Aoiya…and had sparred her after making her so damn angry now…now he was touching her in such a way that confused her.

His face leaned in closer his breath on her skin Misao's heart pounded in her chest at the intimate contact that was on her body and face. They didn't know how much time had passed when the door flew open with Okina standing in the door way with his arms crossed and that usual gleaming expression on his face, "I see you two have settled your differences."

Aoshi got up smoothly off of Misao and Misao struggled to even just sit up. She was flushed and part of her top had been pushed off her shoulder, "I will accompany Misao on her trip with Saitou." With that quickly said Aoshi left the hall leaning a once angry turned confused to a now fuming Misao in the training hall. Okina looked at Misao and knew something was going on, he didn't know quite yet but he would discuss it with Aoshi later.

"BASTARD!" Misao threw a Kunai towards his direction and Aoshi didn't flinch as he dodged it. He continued to walk out, he needed to get away from her…he had lost control for just a moment to enjoy the feeling of her next to him, **it must not happen again. **Aoshi marched up to his room seeing that everyone had returned from the festival but made no notion to speak to them. Misao came storming in looking still rather disheveled and flushed. Okina was teasing her to no end and she marched up to her room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here is the chapter, I hope you liked it! I see you all next time!


	4. Chapter Three

**MindIIBody: **I'm glad you find it interesting and I do hope that you will continue to read on.

**Royal bluekitsune**: Well, Aoshi is a guy…some guys are just dumb once they get stuck in a certain mold they get stuck.

**Kintora**: Hehehe, that's cool that you are pretty flexible like that. Thanks for the luck, I hope that you will like the story as much as the other one.

**Animemistress419**: I'm glad you like my update speed, I try. But sometimes as you can see it doesn't work. Yeah, I have seen a number of animes but a few are my favs. Hehehe, well I'll try to keep updates popping up!

**------ You're Mine ------**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series also a continuation of my first story, but of course the focus has changed to another troublesome couple.

Song belongs to Jennifer Paige.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three **

A week had come and gone, their friends all had returned to their respective homes well minus Hiko he lived in the area so to speak. Hiko still dropped by and Misao knew it was because of Okon. She just didn't know why they couldn't get married and make it all official. But oh well, she had wished her friends off at the train station as Himura family returned to Tokyo and Sagara to Aizu. She sighed as she sat in the kitchen helping Omasu make the lunch for the lunch crowd coming into the restaurant in the coming hour. It had also been a week she had been avoiding Aoshi as he had done the same. They had been avoiding each other since their sparring match, it wasn't going to be much of choice as she and Aoshi would be taking off with Saitou to the port city. Misao sighed deeply and it was not missed by Omasu.

"Misao?"

"Yes?"

"What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing!"

"Misao, I've known you for a long time, you can't fool me…so you might as well tell me what the matter is?"

"Really it's nothing, I'm just nervous is all," Misao said with her smile twitching at the corners of her lips. "Miss Tokio asked me to learn a song for the party."

"Oh," Omasu suddenly interested in the younger than cooking the lunch for the rushing crowd. "I want to hear the song…"

"Well, Miss Tokio has something called a piano, it's something she bought from a western couple…she plays the musical instrument beautifully," Misao said simply. "She told me that when the children are out playing and that damn wolf is off, she had to find something to make her feel better about being home alone."

"But won't Miss Tokio be here in Kyoto," Omasu asked cautiously.

"Yes," Misao nodded. "But there will be someone there to play the song for me that is if the night doesn't get to out of hand."

"It sounds like an adventure," Omasu said. "I didn't realize you could sing…sing me a small portion."

Misao blushed, "NO WAY! I don't even know if I will really sing at the ball…"

"Awww, come on!" Shiro and Kuro cheered as they showed their faces into the kitchen. "You can't lie about it now, we overheard the whole conversation. We're glad it's not Aoshi that is bothering you."

Misao grew angry all of the sudden and tilted her head up and crossed her arms, "Why would that bastard be bothering me?"

"Misao!" Omasu gritted her teeth at the two men, "I think you have been hanging our males way too long for such language to be coming out of your mouth."

"I don't care, he doesn't think I am capable of taking care of myself," Misao said glaring at Omasu. "He is SO infuriating!"

"Who is," a deep voice asked and the four turned to see Aoshi standing there leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Misao growled and left the kitchen as the others wondered if he had heard the conversation. "Omasu?"

"Yes, Aoshi," Omasu said softly with her warm smile. "What is it that you need?"

"I would like to ask for lunch," Aoshi said stepping into the kitchen.

"Of course, sit down," Omasu said returning to her cooking. "Are you going to finally reconcile with Misao?"

"Pardon," Aoshi arched his eyebrow at the brunette as the other two men quickly left to go help out in the front of the restaurant. Okina came in and sat down next to him, he didn't have to say what he was there for…he was always on time for his meals.

"You and Misao have been avoiding each other for a week, the only time you are within a distance of each other is when you are bringing her home from Miss Tokio's," Omasu said as she served a few bowls of rice to Okina and Aoshi as she got the other dishes ready for them. "You two haven't talked to each other and even then she storms home and locks herself away in her room. What happened between you two? Granted this kind of thing is normal between you two, but it's been a week…usually she gets over it in a day!"

"This is true," Okina added in with a smirk. "Considering you will be leaving with her tonight with Saitou, I do suggest you make peace with her without getting the same position I had found you in the training hall."

"Excuse me," Omasu asked looking darkly at Aoshi. "Did you do something to Misao to cause her to be pissed off?"

"Now, now…Omasu no need to get hasty with Aoshi, after all he didn't do anything with Misao to be just caught in a very interesting position with Misao," Okina said with a wide grin.

"I don't like the sound of it," Omasu stopped as she heard a soft melody of an instrument she didn't quite recognize. It wasn't that far away and with her training she could hear it with ease even with the soft roar of the crowd around them. Okina had heard it even with his age and Aoshi had become curious as did the rest of the group. Okon had arrived to only turn around to follow the sound, Okina then followed as well as Aoshi stood up and Omasu sighed. "I guess lunch will have to wait."

**When clouds above you start to pour**

**And all of your doubts rage like a storm**

**And you don't know who you are anymore**

**Let me help you find what you've been searching for**

"What a lovely voice," Okina said as he followed the sound as Okon was already ahead of them. So they followed the tall brunette as she weaved her way through the crowd as they made their way to a small foreign shop that had been built. It had several different instruments that were new to them, but what caught Okon by surprise and would have Okina gaping was not what Aoshi had expected.

**Someday there's a field and a river**

**You can let your sould run free**

**Someday let me be the giver**

**Let me bring you peace**

**Somewhere there's a break in the weather**

**Where your heart and spirit go free**

**Someday it'll be for the better**

**Let me bring you peace**

Misao stood by a deep wooden instrument that was called a piano, Aoshi had seen it at many different jobs. One with Kanryuu and other locations, but there was Misao standing next to it with her eyes closed and Tokio playing the smooth white and black keys of the piano. Misao looked like a child but her voice was not meant for a child. Aoshi was making his way inside but Okina caught his arm and shook his head.

"Let us listen to the song before you walk in," Okina instructed as he looked at the girl he affectionately thought of as granddaughter.

**I know you think no one sees**

**The weight on your shoulders**

**But you can't fool me**

**And aren't you tired of standing so tall**

**Let me be the one to catch you when you fall**

"Who would have thought," Okina said affectionately. "Our little Misao had such a talent…I bet she didn't even know. Miss Tokio sure is a very special woman to bring out such a beautiful gift from our pretty girl."

Okon nodded, "She has grown…but I wonder if this song is meant for someone." Aoshi didn't make a facial expressions but he knew the comment was directed at him.

**Someday there's a field and a river**

**You can let your soul run free**

**Someday let me be the giver**

**Let me bring you peace**

**Somewhere there's a break in the weather**

**Where your heart and spirit go free**

**Someday it'll be for the better**

**Let me bring you peace**

Okina walked in to the store and Okon quickly followed but Aoshi thought against it. He hid himself in the shadows outside as he continued to listen to the voice that belonged to Misao, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would have thought it was some angel singing off in the distance but since his mortal eyes saw the physical being letting out the music gave him a shock of reality. Misao was even more special than what he had thought she had been…he was truly not worthy of such a gift.

**Let me bring you joy, let me bring you peace**

**Take the tears that you cry, trust them to me**

**Let me give you heart and give you hope**

**Be the one constant love that you've never known**

Misao saw Okina and Okon and came to a stop and Tokio just disappointed but she had run into Misao and wanted to see if she had practiced. She stood up as Mina clapped at her mother's performance and Eiji smiled at his mother as did Tsutomu. Tokio took a small bow as Okina and Okon clapped for the two women.

"Our Misao can sing," Okon said as she hugged the smaller girl. Misao gasped in shock and the grip that the older girl had on her.

"Ummm, Okon," Misao gasped for air but as Okon let her go she got squeezed again by Okina.

"Oh my pretty MISAO!"

"Gr…gramps!" Misao tried to breath but of course their onlookers were laughing. Okina let her go and Misao rubbed her waist and snickered at the older pair that almost took the life out of her. Tokio laughed in delight, "You play beautifully Miss Tokio."

"I had a lovely singer," Tokio said with a smile. "I wish you luck, I must take these three monsters home for lunch before they attack their mother."

"HEY!" Tokio laughed at her children as they all either had their hands on their hips or crossed arms over their chests.

"Have a good day," Misao said with a bright smile.

"I heard Mister Shinomori will be accompanying you," Tokio said and Misao nodded but no smile graced her lips. "Well I think he will be most surprised at your performance and the attire you will be wearing. And remember the tips I gave you…" Tokio winked and left with her two children and Misao turned crimson as Okon began prodding her with questions. Okina stayed behind as Aoshi came out of the shadows as Okon left with Misao.

"You take care of her regardless of the reasons you two are ignoring each other," Okina told Aoshi and the younger man nodded. "I hope to find out I will have great grandchildren in future…" Aoshi looked at the older man with question, "If Misao is not married soon you know what will occur…I want to see her taken care of before I pass. She is a precious girl, I hate to see her unhappy."

"I understand," Aoshi said simply.

"I don't think you do," Aoshi stopped and turned to look at the older man. "She loves you, and it's not that brotherly admiration she once held for you…she has grown to truly love you as a woman would love any man, however the question remains what about you Aoshi? Could you stand to see Misao in the arms of another? To kiss another…to make…"

"I suggest you stop before you finish that last phrase…"

"You don't let any man flirt with her at the Aoiya, you chase away several of the suitors that one day hope to have her heart," Okina proceeded cautiously. He knew that Aoshi held feelings for Misao, not for the small girl but the woman she had grown to become. "Sometimes I wonder, allowing you two to become so close while she took the leadership role…and of course the sparring between you two…"

"Okina get to the point."

"You break her heart; you'll have to deal with all of the Oniwaban…" Okina warned as he walked passed the taller man. Aoshi could only watch the retreating back of Okina and he had heard his words loud and clear. He looked down at the ground and sighed, and slowly made his way back to the Aoiya he needed to pack for the evening. He slowly entered the building and heard crying, he slid the door open slightly to catch sight of a crying Misao. His heart torn into pieces seeing her like that, but what was causing her such misery and looked up at the calendar and sighed. It was the anniversary of her parents' death…and he hadn't been very supportive of her, but she never sobbed as she was doing. He entered her room softly and knelt by her side and saw a pool of blood…

"Misao," Aoshi pulled her hand out and Misao looked at him with wide eyes of shock. Her shoulder was bleeding and in her other hand was a kunai…it wasn't hers he could tell by the inscriptions on the other one. He took it in his hands and observed it, "Where is the letter attached to it."

Misao didn't answer but he gathered her up and she struggled but he would not let up. He walked her out of her room and called for Okon and Omasu. The two women quickly rushed at the gasped in the sight before them. "Please hurry and get a doctor and get some wet towels for her wound."

"Understood!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How is she," Okon asked first.

"She is fine, she will be able to travel…" The doctor said standing up, "The wound wasn't deep and missed all of her vitals. The bleeding has stopped, but however I would suggest no stressful motions...especially no lifting heavy objects."

Aoshi nodded as Misao stood up, she was in her Ninja attire as was Aoshi. The two then walked out of the Aoiya together but did not hear the rest of the conversation, "I was able to get most of the poison out of her system, however if she does anything to aggravate it, it could still prove fatal. The girl will not listen to reason about not going on this trip of hers."

"We know," Okina answered…"we must hope that Aoshi will protect her from all harm. He knows the person that threw that at Misao, so we must place all our faith in him."

"The man loves her," the doctor said with a smile as everyone looked at him stunned. "It is obvious that he does, he barely left me alone with her as he I examined her wound. He held her hand when she felt pain while I was cleaning the gash."

"How could you tell?"

"Is it not obvious that actions speak louder than words," the doctor asked with a titled head. "His face might not show it but his eyes deceive him into showing it all and the way he held her hand, that is not of a friend nor of a brother, it was from a man that beats his heart for that one special woman. I've been doing this for a very long time not only with outside people but for the Oniwaban and I can tell the differences."

"Well now only he could realize that," Okon said with a huff as she looked out the window to see Misao walking a bit ahead of Aoshi. "They'll be on the late evening train, so that shouldn't put too much stress on her body."

"She has to be careful emotionally as well, emotions are tied to how a person behaves," the doctor said stiffly. "She might be out of the clear now, but there could be a moment that will cause her to act recklessly."

"That would be our Misao," Omasu said softly. "I just pray for her safety…for I fear the only one that might be able to save her from herself is Aoshi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What took you so long," Saitou asked as he flicked his cigarette butt to the ground. Aoshi and Misao had disembarked from the train and made their way to the place where Saitou was waiting. Misao clung to her shoulder as she felt a sharp pain, "Did Weasel get hurt on the way here?"

"Shut up," Misao said calmly and began walking. "So where is this hotel we will be staying in?"

"What about your group?"

"Wolf, don't piss me off or I'll tell on your wife," Misao taunted with a sweet smile plastered to her face. Saitou grunted, **SCORE Misao… **"Anyway, isn't the party to be held tomorrow evening?"

"Yea, so?"

"Just saying," Misao said simply. "Miss Tokio said something about me being picked up in carriage?"

Saitou nodded, "I'll be the officer escorting you to the party, well I'll be watching from afar, and it's for the traitors of your group and the westerners along with a few other high Japanese officials. We just need you to look pretty and if one of them asks you to go to a room you seduce then …"

"Knock them out," Misao finished for him. "You better make sure this works, and Lord Aoshi…"

"What is it Misao…"

"I am going to leave the punishment of the members to you," Misao said softly. "Since I am under doctor's orders not to strain myself, besides I am here to show that I am not a child…so that is what they will receive."

"Yes, leader…" Aoshi said simply as a carriage arrived before them. "What's this?"

"A ride to your hotel, we can't have you both seen in those now can we," Saitou said as he motioned for them to board. The two did as instructed, "So I see you have to carry all of the luggage, Shinomori."

"The mission?" Aoshi asked quickly changing the subject.

"Most of it will be on weasel's shoulders," Saitou said stiffly and shrugged. "She has to look like a woman for a change instead of a damn tomboy."

"Fuck yourself," Misao grumbled causing Aoshi and Saitou to look at the girl in surprise at least in the notions of their eyes versus facial expression. "What?"

"Such language for a girl," Saitou taunted. "Didn't Tokio teach you anything?"

"Shut it," Misao warned and her eyes turned cold and Aoshi knew those eyes. She only looked like that the moment she was on a mission but she never really spoke crudely unless she was upset. The betrayal of the members must be harder on her, since their reason was saying that she was child. "I just want to make sure this is done and over with."

"Misao," Aoshi hesitantly rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Misao sighed. "Sorry about the outburst."

"Just means you got fangs," Saitou said lighting up another cigarette. "Even if they are little ones, especially for a little weasel girl like you."

"I don't know how your wife puts up with you," Misao said simply glaring at the older man. "She is a goddess compared to you."

"My wife is a very special woman," Saitou said simply and then pointed to her, "I don't see how Shinomori puts up with an immature girl like you…"

"Why yo…" Misao didn't get to finish as their carriage came to a halt.

"Mister Fujita…AHHH!" The three quickly got out of the carriage to see three former Oniwaban members masked and ready to kill. Misao growled and reached for her Kunai and Aoshi had his Kodachis ready to go. Saitou pulled out his sword, "Look what we have here, it's the baby running the Oniwaban…but _hey_ look at those breasts!"

"Excuse me," Misao's eyebrow twitched but what she didn't see or could tell Aoshi was pissed. She threw a Kunai it missed but the second one landed on his shoulder. "I am no baby…but if you boys want to play around and see who the real woman is around here, please be my guest."

"Whoa…" One of the males said at the tone she used, it was deeper for a moment and it caused one of the boys to almost drool. And Misao had purposely lowered herself a bit to show off a bit more cleavage. "Alright, so Leader isn't a baby, but you are still a woman, the first woman leader should have never been!"

"Screw you!" Misao shouted as she lunged for them not caring for her wounds. Aoshi cursed and attacked one as well as Saitou took the last one. Misao was able to fend for herself for the most part. She was until he grabbed her wounded shoulder, "AHHH!"

"I see you received our present," he whispered into her ear. "You know, I was really hoping to see a little girl, but I never expected to see a very beautiful woman. Too bad you are going to die…"

"Not in your life," Misao said as she plunged a Kunai into his throat. The man gasped in shock as he fell backwards and Misao straddled him. She leaned over as he was gasping for air and ran her hands up his chest, "Who is the baby now, baby?" She then plunged the Kunai into his chest and flipped off of him. She threw another one at the other man Aoshi was fighting causing him to drop to the ground. Aoshi then went over to Misao to check her wound as Saitou had already finished his match was smoking another cigarette.

"What took you so long," Saitou said as he took the reigns of the horses for the carriage. "Get in…and Shinomori you might want to check her wound."

Aoshi and Misao quickly climbed into the carriage as Saitou now rode on the upper bench next to the coach driver. However everything could be heard from the protesting Misao to the vein probably popping in Aoshi's forehead. Saitou decided to just smoke his cigarette and ignore feisty weasel and the ice block. Meanwhile inside Aoshi finally got Misao to sit still as he pushed her top off her wounded shoulder to check the bandages, she tried to keep herself covered but he then ripped it as Misao's eyes grew wide.

"I only brought this one," Misao glared up at him and Aoshi pinned her down with one arm and took off the bloody bandage with his free hand.

"You don't need to be wearing such an outfit any longer," Aoshi said flatly as he let her go to get a clean roll of bandage for her shoulder.

"Bastard," Misao murmured and Aoshi just lifted an eyebrow as he finished bandaging her shoulder. Aoshi then stood up as Misao pouted as she tried to make sure she was all covered up, "I can't believe you ripped my outfit!"

"You wouldn't cooperate," Aoshi said flatly and Misao glared at him. "The wound does not seem to be infected thanks to the medication provided by the doctor, however you should keep yourself from fighting until that wound has completely healed."

"Thank you _mother_," Misao said sarcastically as the carriage came to a halt. She looked outside and they were at the hotel and jumped out with Aoshi behind her with their luggage.

"I hope you two don't mind, but you'll be sharing a room at this western inn," Saitou said from his seat as Misao looked at him over her shoulder as did Aoshi. "So behave until the ball…I think you can last twenty four hours with each other."

"Shut up," Misao said marching inside and Aoshi looked up at him.

"Room number?"

"Forth floor, third door on your left," Saitou said as the coach driver then took off. Aoshi quickly walked in to see an aimless roaming Misao, Aoshi quickly grabbed her arm as other men were giving her looks of lust. He would not have that, not here nor ever. He helped her climb up the stairs of the western style inn as they would soon need to rest their bodies from their travel. Aoshi led them to the room Saitou had prepared for them and entered swiftly to avoid any more lustful glances at Misao. Misao just crossed her arms and noticed that the room was quite elegant.

"Are you sure this is an inn or a room for a wealthy house," Misao asked looking at the decorations that were upon the walls and in the room. "Furniture is nice, but I don't understand why they don't use a futon and use…what is this called again?"

"A mattress," Aoshi informed her and Misao nodded as she jumped on it.

"This is comfortable," Misao closed her eyes and had a huge smile on her lips. "Maybe, I will get one for my room back at the Aoiya…"

"That is if it could fit," Aoshi stated bluntly but it was soft enough for Misao not to hear him. She was already fast asleep on the bed. He sighed as he placed their things on the floor and took the rather large looking couch for a bed, it would have to do since he could not lay in the same bed as Misao, her honor would be tainted and he would not hold for any of that. Aoshi closed his eyes and slowly drifted into sleep not noticing the spirits that were watching over him and Misao.

"_**They'll never get together at this rate…"**_

"_**You're right about that, but he's being too stubborn about the whole thing."**_

"_**He'll come around, he had to guard is emotions for so long."**_

"_**Well, my grandbaby is not getting any younger she needs to get married…"**_

"_**Lord Aoshi is the best choice, considering he's been in love with her since his return to the Aoiya, and I am not talking about that little kiddy stuff either…"**_

"_**HEY!"**_

"_**Sorry, Lord Makimachi…but you know it is true, our little Misao has grown into a delicate flower that rivals all on this planet."**_

"_**Beshimi, I know my granddaughter has blossomed into quite a remarkable looking woman, she looks the very vision of her mother."**_

"_**Even now, he still has a soft spot for the Lady…" Hanya bowed before Lord Makimachi and he smirked. "Lady Misao is the one person he missed before he walked down the path of chaos and insanity."**_

"_**Hey, if we're dead…then why am I so hungry?"**_

_**Makimachi laughed warmly, "You always were the hungry one Hyottoko. I do not understand your appetite even in the great beyond."**_

"_**Hpmh, isn't the point of us being here is to make sure Leader gets hitched to the lady," Shikijou asked as he crossed his arms walking over to Misao. "I can't believe she went searching for us all the way to Edo castle…"**_

"_**Yes, she is a Makimachi alright," Makimachi said with a smile. "She was attached to all of you, you were her family…you all helped raised her. I wished I could have been there to see her grow."**_

"_**Hey, so when do we get to haunt Lord Aoshi," Beshimi asked with a smirk on his lips.**_

"_**Soon," Makimachi said as the four followed him. They would have their fun with the living in good enough time. "Soon Misao, you and your soul mate will be forever tied to one another to never part ways."**_

Misao stirred and slowly opened her eyes as sun danced in the room; she sat up in the bed. She got out of bed and began walking towards the window and sighed, she saw Aoshi sleeping out on the couch that was in the living area of their room. It was a rather expensive looking room and she sighed, she was still in her torn attire. She heard a knock at the door and quickly grabbed a robe to wrap over her body. She raced towards the door and there was an elderly woman in front of her, "How can I help you?"

"I have a dress for you," she handed Misao a box. "This is your accessories," she handed her another box, "It has everything from jewelry, shows, and to the long evening gloves." Misao smiled gratefully, "I bet you will look stunning in that dress. We usually don't do rush orders but Miss Fujita is a dear friend of ours. So I hope you enjoy the dress and this…" Misao got handed another box, "Is for your husband…it's his tuxedo."

"Hus…husband," Misao's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets. The old woman had already left and Misao almost fell to the ground in shock. "She has to be kidding me!"

"No weasel," Misao saw Saitou already in the room smoking his cigarette. She rolled her eyes as she closed the door and placed the boxes on a nearby table. "I had to make up some kind of cover for you and Shinomori while you stay here together in one room."

"YOU!" Misao leapt at him and …

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, here is another chapter. I hope to hear from you in the reviews!


	5. Chapter Four

**Animemistress419: **Yeah, don't you just like the idea of Tokio having her hold on Saitou through Misao? I think it's great fun! Heheheh, well I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**Rakkelinha**: I'm glad you are looking forward to the new chapters. I hope that you will enjoy them and do not worry about your English, it was fine!

**Royal bluekistune**: I was hoping someone would like Misao, I'm glad you approve!

**------ You're Mine ------**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series also a continuation of my first story, but of course the focus has changed to another troublesome couple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four **

Aoshi opened his eyes to see Saitou had entered the room and Misao was fuming from head to toe. Her hair was a mess and her robe falling from her shoulders, and they were moving up and down from the heaving she was doing. She was upset and he was curious to know what Saitou had done to make her so upset...yet again. He stood up and Misao apparently had thrown a few Kunai as they were embedded in the wall by the door, "What is the reason for this?"

"I just informed the weasel that you and her are checked in as a married couple," Saitou said with a smirk and Aoshi went unphased. "It was cheaper for the government to book one room and since it wouldn't be proper for a bachelor and a young maiden to be in a room together, what better cover…besides your Oniwaban will take a different look at her if they think she is married to you."

"Bastard," Misao gritted her teeth. "I don't want them to think I am married, because if I was married the position of leader would be my so-called husband's!"

"Oops must have slipped my mind," Saitou said casually knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Oops? OOPS! I should kill you now you fu…."

"Enough Misao," Aoshi said walking over to the older man. "Being angry will not solve this dilemma, however we will masquerade as a married couple…the traitors of the group will not know the status of our relationship therefore it will not completely interfere with our mission."

"Wise words Shinomori," Saitou said as he let out air of smoke from his lips before he got ready to take another drag.

"So you are saying you approve of his actions," Misao questioned hotly.

Aoshi shook his head, "I am not saying I approve but we could use it to our advantage."

"URGH!" Misao growled and threw the robe off her body and onto the ground. She undid her braid and walked towards the bathroom that was in the place they were staying in. "MEN!" Misao slammed the door behind her as the men didn't even flinch at the sound. Aoshi walked over to the boxes and figured the top box was his since it wasn't as thick in size as the one below.

"I figured since you two need to parade as a wedded couple you should wear a tuxedo," Saitou smirked. "I assume you know how to get dressed in one?"

"Yes," Aoshi simply replied. "Will there be a woman to come and assist Misao?"

Saitou shrugged, "From what I am told, Tokio did a damn good job in training the weasel on how to dress in that thing. So I wouldn't think there would be someone coming to help her dress…as her _husband_ it will be your duty."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed at him, "What news do you have to bring us? Or are you just here to parade the fact we now have to change our strategy slightly due to the status of our _relationship_?"

Saitou sat down and handed him some documents, "Are you ready to hear the master mind behind all of this?"

"It can't be that bad," Aoshi stated flatly as he looked over them.

"Kanryuu Takeda, he has been somehow released from his holding cell and has been working with many of those traitorous Oniwaban members of yours along with some of those western drug lords." Saitou saw Aoshi's eyes darken at the mention of the man who took the lives of his former comrades. He heard a gasp and saw Misao at the door way with her eyes wide opened in a robe but her hair waving down past her shoulders. Aoshi's eyes softened at the sight of Misao, "He is well guarded, but if you want to end all of this you need to go to the head of the snake."

"Will he be at the party this evening," Aoshi asked in his usual monotonic voice.

"He knows that you are invited guests," Saitou said with a smirk. "That's the reason for him to be highly guarded…don't you think?"

"So he is hiding behind those traitors," Misao clenched her fists. "Lord Aoshi?"

"What is it Misao?"

"Do you think you could find Shira and see what the situation is with the branch members here," Misao asked. "I will be busy trying to ready myself for this evening or I would do it myself."

Aoshi nodded in understanding, "As you wish Leader."

"She calls you Lord Aoshi still?"

"He is my second in command," Misao said with her hands on her hips. "He still deserves his rank, and I will call him as such."

"But he does not refer to you in such," Saitou countered.

"It would be hard to tell the man that once helped in my up bringing to call me his _lady_," Misao informed him and Saitou just arched his brow. "Anyway, if you boys don't mind I will be preparing for the ball this evening. Lord Aoshi…please be swift." Misao then faded into the bedroom while leaving the two men in the living room in front of the fire place.

"I take it Shira is one of yours," Saitou asked as he stood from his seat and Aoshi stood with him.

"She is the second in command in this branch," Aoshi answered him. Saitou took his cap and put it over his head, "Is there anything else?"

"No, but I am sure that your information network will let you know anything else you may want to know," Saitou said as he left. "Keep a close watch on the weasel; I know that many are still after her."

"There are members surveying this area that are loyal to the Makimachi name, they will watch over her as I converse with Shira," Aoshi said simply as he began walking out of the room followed by Saitou.

"Then I shall see you at the party, I'll be in the shadows if you need me," Saitou said as he took his leave down one end of the hallway and Aoshi down the other. Misao back in the room let the tears finally flow, the man that had killed four very important people in her life was the same man causing some of the people to turn in her group due to his influence in the black market. However it did not go unheard by Aoshi as he stood in a tree by her window, he saw her shoulders bob up and down but knew he could not stay to comfort her. She had sent him out on a task for a reason and he would do just that. He quickly took his leave to let the girl cry in peace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She had to be doing it on purpose, she was teasing him…did she even know she was teasing him? Did she release she was making him remember that she was indeed a woman and not some little girl he helped raise? She was simply brushing her hair but the way she used the brush and her fingers made it almost seem seductive…correction, it was alluring. She had changed into the slips that she was supposed to wear under her dress by the time he had returned from his visit with Shira. Her eyes closed as she silently unaware of his presence or was she fully aware of her actions since he was there? He shook his head as he knocked on the open door causing her to open her eyes but not stop brushing.

"Lord Aoshi," Misao acknowledged his presence in her softer tone, the one she usually used for him...just for him. Which meant she was no longer mad at him for the incident in the carriage but he could clearly still see the wound…. Thanks to the salve it had healed up quickly but also the wound hadn't been so deep but the dress would partially cover it as well. "What news do you bring?"

"Shira has informed me, that I was indeed partially thanks to Takeda that the members turned but mostly due to the reason you were a female taking the role as Leader," Aoshi informed her as he turned to leave to get dressed. "It does not have anything to do with your age, just your gender. Also Takeda has made it sound like I was the complete…a complete monster by taking the lives of our former companions."

"Will you take your revenge," Misao asked as she placed the brush down on the dresser with the mirror in front of her. She was looking at him through the mirror and he was doing the same with her. "You could finally avenge the deaths of the four dear to us, or will you go about it in a different way?"

"Why are you asking this of me now," Aoshi asked as he leaned against the door frame. Misao sighed, "I will not disobey your orders…after all I am your second in command, Misao. You have trusted me thus far…I have no reason to betray that trust."

"Thank you," Misao said gratefully as she stood up heading towards the living area. "I suggest you start getting ready, don't want you going out like that." Aoshi nodded as he watched the hoop skirt slip sway from side to side as she walked. She had a different aura around her, it was almost she had changed with the clothes she was now wearing. It wasn't a bad change either nor was it really good, she grabbed box as she went inside the room again. Aoshi closed it behind her as he went to look over his box and opened it up. He hadn't had a chance to get a good look at it till now.

A long tail tuxedo had been prepared for him, shoes had been also placed into the box, he was grateful that it was all provided to him, but he knew that Saitou had it prepared for him, how ironic that he would have this prepared for him even in his before having to be measured for it. Aoshi sighed as he went to the bathroom to wash off the dirt that he had collected from his outing. The sudden image of Misao brushing her hair came into mind; it was…exotic and innocent all at the same time. He would not let it cloud his judgment as he went to bathe before the evening would officially begin. Thankfully it didn't take him long to bathe since the water was already warm for him. **Misao probably had it prepared. **He then quickly changed into his attire after slicking all of his hair back, he appeared to completely belong in the western culture. He was rather dashing in the tuxedo and grabbed the small white gloves that he was to wear with his tuxedo when he heard a timid voice call to him.

"Lord Aoshi?"

"What is it Misao," Aoshi nearly dropped his gloves at the beauty before him.

There stood Misao dressed in a sky blue evening dress, her hair done up beautifully with sparkling hair pins in her hair to hold it up. Her bangs were pulled back but some strands fell to frame her darling face in soft waves, she had put on some make up but it did not look tacky, oh no! It was stunning, her ears had been graced with sparkling chandler earrings…**When did she get her ears pierced?** And her slender neck was adored with a matching necklace. The dress was slightly off the shoulder but had material covering some of her upper arms. The corset portion was somewhat loose he noticed and then he noticed she was blushing.

"Could you tie the back of the dress for me," Misao asked and Aoshi strode over to her quickly. He then saw the lace up back and gently tugged at them and seeing the hair design she had put up herself. He then saw her arms were graced with long white gloves and her left wrist had a matching bracelet.

"Where did you get all of this Misao?" Aoshi asked as he continued to slowly tighten the dress till she said to stop.

"The jewelry belongs to Miss Tokio," Misao informed him. "The dress was made here thanks again to Miss Tokio by a friend of hers."

"Is the dress tight enough or too tight?" Aoshi asked and Misao just turned over her shoulder slightly as the earrings danced with her movements. Her beautiful eyes shimmering with the jewels she wore, for the first time in his life… Aoshi Shinomori was speechless.

"Its fine, are you finished?" Misao looked up into his hazy ice blue eyes and he just nodded. Misao walked away from him and twirled to seek his approval of her appearance. "What do you think? Do I pass as a western young woman?"

Aoshi nodded, "You look stunning." Misao blushed and took noticed of his appearance; he looked as if he could belong anywhere. She smiled as he put his gloves onto his hands and then offered his arm to her, "Shall we go then?"

Misao nodded as she placed her hand into the crook of his elbow as they left the room. The other Oniwaban members that had been watching nearly fell to the ground at the sight of their leader. She was no child, she was a beautiful woman. They just admired her from a distance and knew the ones that turned were complete idiots. Aoshi would be the one to break the silence before they could reach the lobby of the hotel, "Misao, it will be better for you to refer to me just as Aoshi for the sake of our situation that Saitou has pulled us into."

"I will try," Misao said softly and Aoshi nodded. The elderly woman there gasped in delight at the sight of the couple, she could not believe that they were the same people that had arrived last night. Misao blushed at everyone's stares but held her head up as she was being led by Aoshi through the front door. There was a regal carriage awaiting the couple there.

"Are you the Shinomori couple," the driver asked.

"We are," Aoshi answered as he helped Misao up into the carriage first. He then climbed into it after her, "I assume that you will be our transportation for the evening."

"Yes sir," the driver quickly got into his seat and looked over at Misao. "Might I add, Mrs. Shinomori you look beautiful. You will be the every envy of the party this evening."

"Thank you," Misao said as she blushed.

"Let us be off then," the driver said as he clicked the reigns and the horses took off at a comfortable pace. After a quick jerk they were off, Misao looked around her surroundings and was able to sense her members following after the carriage and smiled. Aoshi just looked straight ahead unmoved, unnerved, all collected as they were approaching the rather large palace. Misao's eyes widened at the sight, it was more than she imagined it would be as they entered through the front gates to what appeared to be the front drive through for the carriages and a lovely front garden scenery and a large round fountain to boot.

Aoshi was not as impressed as Misao was, he had seen many wonders during his travels as the once proud leader of the Oniwaban, but tonight they were just here to observe their target and for others to see her publicly for the first time for those who had yet to see her. He could feel all of the loyal members leering gazes as they watched Misao with great interest and dare he say it, respect. Tonight she looked every bit the part of a western beauty, he would have to thank Saitou's wife for doing such a wonderful job in training her.

"Ah, you must be the guests of Mrs. Tokio Fujita, correct?" A woman with golden hair asked and Aoshi nodded as the carriage came to a complete halt. He got out from the carriage and then turned to face Misao. He held his hand out to her and she accepted it as she stepped out of the carriage. He put his hand on her waist once her feet were planted on the ground. "You two look marvelous together; I am guessing you only reach up to his chin?"

Misao smiled, "A little above his chin but with these shoes I feel taller."

"Well, I am Elainna," she said with a bright smile. "Please pass my congratulations to Mrs. Fujita about the coming baby, I know that is why she sent you in her place."

"We'll be sure to tell her that," Misao said with a bright smile. Aoshi was impressed though he did not let it show as the two passed the woman greeting everyone and entered through the French doors to a lively ballroom filled with people dancing, laughing, talking, and so on and so forth. "Wow, I'm really impressed."

"Sarcasm is noted, Misao." Aoshi said as they went to the dance floor, he placed his hand on her left hip as she gently placed her left hand on his right shoulder. He took her gloved hand into his own as they began dancing to the rhythm of the music. "Did Saitou's wife teach you to dance…."

Misao smirked, "I must be a natural to always follow your lead." Aoshi arched a brow as he twirled her around and she came back into his arms gracefully. The two followed the dance that everyone was doing since it was a traditional western dance among their culture. Misao smiled beautifully up to him and he let a tiny smile grace his lips as his eyes were completely entranced by the petite ninja. "That one I learned from Miss Tokio, but everything else I had some practice."

"From whom," Aoshi asked with an arched brow but the tiny smile never leaving his lips. Misao's goal, he knew, was to still get him to have a real smile that reached his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Misao said as her back was to him so she had to arched her neck to look up at him from her shoulder.

"I am not in the mood for games, Misao," Aoshi informed her and Misao smiled.

Misao turned back to face him, "I took a few classes a few years ago, just before you became officially second in command."

"Hmmm," Aoshi nodded as he placed their clasped hands over his heart as Misao just smiled up at him. There was a difference in her, and his small smile never left his lips. Those who didn't know him couldn't tell but Misao could and it was the familiar one he would use, but she wanted a REAL smile, and she will get it one day. "You dance well…"

"Thank you," Misao grinned and the music stopped. Misao curtsied and Aoshi bowed, he offered his arm as Misao accepted it to walk off to the sides. The two stopped when they were face to face of Kanryuu Takeda.

"Well, well look who it is, Aoshi Shinomori and the little wife," Kanryuu sneered and smoked his cigar. Misao put on a pretty smile and approached him, he then grabbed her chin and tilted it up. "How did you ever get a pretty little thing like her?"

"Mister Takeda," Misao said in a low tone and batted her eye lashes. She then gently removed his hand from her chin, "A pleasure, and your information must be flawed…"

"Flawed, you say?" Kanryuu said getting interested in the small woman before him, however Aoshi was burning at the sight of the scum who killed his four best men and now he was touching Misao as if it was casual talk. "Maybe so, but you are far too beautiful to be with the likes of Shinomori."

"You are too kind, your compliment is flattering," Misao said with one her best smiles.

"If you excuse me Miss…"

"Misao," Misao said as he kissed the back of her gloved hand.

"Dinner with me tomorrow evening," Kanryuu smiled as he looked at her through his low set glasses.

Misao smiled charmingly, "I would be honored. But I am afraid I have nothing to wear."

"I'll have something sent to you," Kanryuu said and took his leave. Soon he was out of sight Misao's face turned sour and Aoshi watched her carefully as she rubbed her hand on her dress. Misao then walked towards an open balcony where she spotted the wolf and Aoshi followed after her seeing who she had seen.

"So what took you so long to see me," Saitou said flicking his cigarette out over the ledge.

"So the wolf knows how to dress up," Misao said and Saitou grunted. He was dressed in a suit in the least but still had his sword at his side.

"Hmph," Saitou grunted. "The weasel knows how to look like a woman versus a small child."

"What do you want," Misao crossed her arms and Aoshi just leaned against a wall.

"We would like you to seduce Takeda," Shira said kneeling and Misao's eyes widened and Aoshi's jaw clenched.

"Excuse me," Misao turned to look at Shira.

"Leader, it will be the easiest way, Takeda does not know who you are or where your name lays with the Oniwaban…it will be most efficient." Shira looked up to see Misao sneering, "Leader, please…he must be stopped. He has been killing some of those that we stay loyal."

Misao sighed in defeat, "I have dinner with him tomorrow night. I will began then…"

Saitou smirked, "So the weasel has become a woman already…who did it, Shinomori?"

"Inspector Fujita," Shira sneered but Aoshi had beat her to threatening the twisted cop.

"You do not speak ill of our leader," Aoshi had his coat fisted in his hands. Misao was confused; anger was one of the few emotions that Aoshi showed openly. It was odd that he would show it when speaking of her honor.

"Lord Aoshi," Misao placed her hand softly on his arm. "It's alright…let us enjoy the party before we retire for the evening. Let us make our observations before anything is to take place. Shira…"

"Yes leader?"

"I expect to speak with you tomorrow afternoon," Misao ordered as Aoshi let go of Saitou.

"Yes leader."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aoshi and Misao entered the hotel room in silence. They had watched over Kanryuu since he had invited Misao to dinner for tomorrow evening. Aoshi was not pleased but if it was for the mission he had to put his thoughts aside and whatever personal feelings he had for the situation he could not get involved with it. He looked over the small girl as she carefully undid the pins in her hair and placed them onto the table. Aoshi undid his tie and as he undid his tie the river called Misao's hair spilled down from the top of her head to the floor. Misao turned to face him and she pulled her long strands of hair over her shoulder as he took the silent message.

Aoshi walked over to her and undid the ties of the dress as it slowly came loose. Misao smiled up at him, "Thanks Lord Aoshi." Misao then walked into the room and close the door behind her. Aoshi undid the buttons of his shirt and untucked the dress shirt. He took off the tuxedo jacket and placed it over the chair. He then sat down as he started the fire in the fire place as when he heard the door creep open and Misao was wearing a western style night gown. Aoshi was still in his attire but he had at least taken off his dress shoes. He looked over at Misao as she bit her lip.

"What is on your mind Misao," Aoshi asked as he stood up from his seat as he looked over at the girl. It left very little to the idea of modesty as it left her arms bare and a low neckline giving a hungry look of her chest area. She had a hand over her heart as she looked shy with her hair delicately done up.

"I need you to tell me about Kanryuu Takeda, what you remember of him," Misao said gently. "I need to know what he is like to know what kind of charm to work on him."

Aoshi nodded and pointed to the chair next to him that was empty, Misao sat down in the empty seat. Aoshi sat back down, "Takeda was a man full of sinful pleasures that ranged from his grasp of material objects along with the desire of women. He's idea of becoming right was greater than his desire of being a moral driven character."

"I noticed he likes cigars, what else does that bastard like?"

Aoshi sighed, "Misao…he is far from gentle to the women that came to him…he enjoys seeing them suffer and whiter away into nothingness. He always wanted to hear them scream in pain and agony."

"I think I get the idea," Misao said staring into the flames of the fire. "But even with that being in the back of my mind, I must do this to stop everything and prove myself."

"You have nothing to prove by seducing a man like Kanryuu," Aoshi stated simply. "You never needed to prove yourself as leader to people who constantly question your authority."

"It doesn't matter, this is beyond me now…it's for our friends," Misao said softly. "Their deaths were honorable to protect that you but the method done by that man was everything far from the word honor."

"That might be so, but is it something you must do…you could easily have someone else fill in your place with perhaps more experience," Aoshi suggested.

Misao arched her brow as she turned to look at him, "Experience is not going to help our situation nor sending someone else in my place considering he asked for me."

"That might be true, but Kanryuu Takeda is no ordinary man…"

"Neither are you," Misao told him and stood up then stood in front of the fire place as the flames danced over her features. Aoshi watched her carefully, she was easy to read as a child but it would appear with age came with her ability to hide them and also thanks to his training to help guide her to the position of leader. She was an amazing person on all levels, the thought of her being touched by Kanryuu was not a pleasant idea. He wasn't comfortable with it, but he would not defy her in wanting to bring him down. He would just have to keep a closer eye on the petite ninja girl.

"Are you comparing me to Kanryuu Takeda?"

Misao heard the challenge in his voice and leaned forward to him as she held out her hand to him, Aoshi placed his larger hand into hers, "You are nothing like him, you don't see people as pieces of some game in order to gain more power or status in life. Before you say anything, I know at one time you sought for those things but not the way Takeda did." She brought his hand to her lips and kiss his knuckles gently as his fingers gripped tighter by her actions. "Besides, I've handled pigs like Takeda before…"

Aoshi's eyes widened at her statement as she stood up and walked back to the room, "What do you mean?"

Misao touched the door gently, "I hope you do not plan to sleep out here in the living room, we can share the bed…"

"Misao…I do not think it would be proper for us to do such things…"

Misao smiled gently, "Lord Aoshi, don't make me order you."

Aoshi stood up and looked over at the flames, "As you wish Leader…"

"Go ahead and change, I won't put out the candles till you are here," Misao said as she faded into the room.

Aoshi grabbed his sleeping yukata and changed into it for the night. He then walked over to the room when he felt a voice call to him; he looked around and saw no one. He pushed it aside and then looked at his hand that Misao had kissed, **Miss Tokio has taught her well. Just the subtle things are making me confused. However, even now she is still the selfless young girl she once was and always will be as a woman. **Aoshi walked into the room and sure enough Misao had waited for him, she left the candles by the bed lit. He laid down on the large bed as he blew out the candles as Misao was laying down to prepare for sweet slumber to overtake her. He laid down after he blew out the candle.

"Good night Lord Aoshi," Misao whispered.

"Good night, Misao…" Aoshi replied as he closed his eyes. However his dreams would not be quiet as slumber took him he was facing the former leader. He looked around him but even in his dream he was still the emotionless Aoshi.

"_**Ah! Aoshi my boy, you have grown from the boy that took over as leader, how have you been?"**_

"_**Lord Makimachi?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**You're dead…"**_

"_**Yes, my boy. Thank you for stating the obvious. Forgive me in my death that I come and visit you, but I must give you a warning for my dear granddaughter that I never got to emet."**_

"_**Warning?"**_

"_**Yes, beware of Kanryuu Takeda…he plans more than to have one dinner with Misao, he plans on several. He wants to keep her out here after seeing her connection with you, he will try to take her innocence…he should not be the one to take it."**_

"_**Are you suggesting we leave this mission and return home?"**_

"_**No, you should always fulfill your mission but not at the expense of Misao. I think she should at least experience what it is to be loved by a man in intimate relations not the brutal ideas of rape."**_

"_**Why are you telling me this?"**_

"_**For a once proud leader, you sure are dumb aren't you boy?"**_

"_**Excuse me, sir?"**_

"_**Aoshi…you should be that man! I know four other men that would agree with me on this! It's time to wake up boy, Misao is no little girl. I can time two things that occurred today that caused you to remember that greatly."**_

"…"

"_**Nothing to say, huh? I figured as much, but Misao has become a beautiful woman…surely you cannot deny that. You do have eyes and they do work, unless that is of course you prefer…um, males?"**_

"_**Please tell me that is your dry sense of humor, and even so I am not amused by that accusation."**_

"_**Well that's a relief," Makimachi began laughing. "My boy, just watch over Misao…she will need your guidance. Take out before the dinner and speak with her, let her know the touch of a man in the right way…not the way of Kanryuu Takeda…you know what he is capable of…"**_

_**Makimachi faded from sight and the image of Misao being raped by Kanryuu entered his mind, the bruised and beaten Misao before him…his heart froze. Her clothes in shreds at his feet and her eyes filled with tears, he tried to move towards her and he was chained against the wall. He tried to break free as Kanryuu looked at him with an evil smile. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Misao.**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**Die…you were a great fuck though, I hope to find more like you…"**_

"_**BASTARD!" Aoshi shouted and struggled but to no avail. His eyes were blinded by red…the ground was covered in blood. Aoshi's eyes widened as the chains faded from his body and ran to the dead body. He picked up the bloody body as cold blood was on his finger tips. "No…no…NO!"**_

"Lord Aoshi?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, here is the chapter….What did yea think? Well, sorry about the little dark portion…but will those fears come true? We shall see…


	6. Chapter Five

**Royal bluekitsune: **yup yup, bad dream.

**Vikki: **I'm glad you like the story, and yeah well I think Misao will have some more surprises up her sleeve.

**Chineigurl**: wow! I'm glad you like the stories I have written. I hope that the suspense didn't get to you. Here is the next chapter.

**Animemistress419**: I'm glad you like the romance between the two!

**MindIIBody (Vikki)**: Well hi hi! Well, I will make sure to leave a review at one of your stories. Thanks for the support of the story!

**------ You're Mine ------**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series also a continuation of my first story, but of course the focus has changed to another troublesome couple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Five **

"Lord Aoshi?"

Aoshi opened his eyes to see sun peeping between the curtains that decorated the windows of the hotel room. He sat up to be greeted by a tray of food placed over his lap. He looked up to see Misao's smiling face, she then quickly faded from his sight…still dressed in that night gown of hers. He had to figure out where she had gotten that, he was pretty sure she hadn't packed that from the Aoiya…so it had to be another gift from Saitou's wife. He looked at his meal and saw it was his usual breakfast that he would have at the Aoiya and his cup of green tea. He had to let his lips twitch at her thoughtfulness. She would make any man happy but then his face completely fell, what if Kanryuu did take her innocence by force? He sighed heavily…

"Misao?"

"Yes Lord Aoshi?"

"Come here for a moment," Aoshi requested.

Misao trotted in with her hair up in a long pony tail and her hands behind her back, "What is it?"

"I would like to accompany you on your dinner with Takeda later this evening," Aoshi saw the look in Misao's face. "In the shadows Misao, the man will not be able to detect me. I just don't trust Kanryuu Takeda."

Misao nodded in understanding, "But no peeping out of hiding. I don't need him to think I am your actual wife of something."

"Yes Leader, of course."

Misao smiled and she grabbed the chopsticks. She picked up a piece of food and held it up to his lips; Aoshi had a bewildered expression in his eyes. He opened his mouth as she placed it into his mouth. His lips closed around the chopsticks as she slid it out of his mouth. She smiled as she picked up another piece from his plate and brought it back up to his lips. Aoshi let her feed him once again but before she slid the chopsticks away he engulfed her hand with his. She let her fingers slip from the utensils as he began feeding himself. Misao stood up from her stop on the bed and began walking out of the room. Aoshi then heard feet pattering to their room and understood Misao was going to the door. He put the tray to the side and stood up to watch Misao from the doorway.

Misao opened the door to see a sly looking fellow, "Are you Miss Misao from the party?"

"That I am," Misao said sweetly. "What can I help you with?"

"This is for you," he handed her a box. Misao nodded, "It's your dress for this evening for Mister Takeda."

Misao nodded again, "Thank you."

"A carriage will pick you up at six this evening," with that said Misao closed the door. She sighed as she put the box down on a table and opened it. It was a red dress and she arched her eyebrow. Aoshi walked over to the dress to see it was cut low in the front and was meant to be worn tightly.

"I guess he wants me to look like those creatures of the night," Misao said sarcastically and draped the dress over the seat that was nearest to her. She sighed and walked over to the bathing room that was in the place, "Saitou should be here soon, correct?"

"I'm already here," Misao turned to look over her shoulder to see the smoking wolf leaning against the wall. Misao rolled her eyes, "Looks like weasel's got a date with Takeda tonight."

"Yeah, yeah…" Misao waved her hand and walked into bathing room. "We can discuss what you want me to find out after a bath."

The door closed and Saitou chuckled, "She has to be a handful. Always running about on her own, how did you ever put up with her?"

Aoshi arched his brow, "Are you going to wait or will you tell me the information?"

Saitou smirked, "The girl needs to know the layout of the mansion she is going to. So it is better if I discuss a few things in her presence."

"Of course," Aoshi said blandly.

"I'm surprised to see the weasel in one piece, I thought you might have your way with the little girl."

"I would not bring dishonor to Misao in such way," Aoshi said in defense of Misao, or was is it his pride?

"Hmph, if you say so."

"Have you ever dishonored your wife?"

"If I even thought about she would probably find a way to kill me slowly," Saitou said with a shrug. "Never need to fool around on her, she is usually everywhere with me."

"You better say that," Aoshi turned to see the door open to see Tokio entered the room. She smiled up at Aoshi and walked over to her husband, "You know, I don't know why you let me and children come to the city but you wouldn't let me go to the party…"

"I don't need Takeda getting the idea he could hit on my wife," Saitou said with a smile and he wrapped a hand around her waist to pull her to him. "Besides, someone else had to look the most beautiful that night, she couldn't get that chance if you were there."

"You're a flirt even after we're married," Tokio kissed his cheek. She then pressed her head onto his shoulder, "How did she look last night?"

"Miss Tokio…" Misao's voice rang into the room as she opened the door from the bathing room. Tokio smiled and waved at the younger girl as she was dressed in a robe with her hair clinging to her face and neck. "What brings you here?"

"I came to check up on you," Tokio said and pulled away from her husband to stand next to Misao. She then grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bedroom, "Plus I need to tell you a few things. We can always talk with Hajime later about the plans for this evening…"

"Uh, ok, sure…"

"We'll leave you two boys alone for a moment," Tokio said as she pulled the smaller girl into the bedroom.

"Hmph, women!"

"She's your wife," Aoshi stated as Saitou looked at him with an arched brow. He then sat down on a seat by the fire place.

"Don't remind me…but she is a good woman. I can't complain too much about that," Saitou said simply. He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket. He held it out for Aoshi as he glided across the floor and took it from him. "Those are the plans of Takeda's mansion that he has here. We will need the weasel to look around and see what he has going on there."

"The members and I will be able to explore as Misao keeps Takeda distracted," Aoshi said simply and Saitou nodded. "We should be able to gather information quicker that way; Misao will just be the decoy while we do some reconnaissance."

"That's fine," Saitou said simply. "I guess have the weasel do the dirty with…"

"Don't even suggest that," Aoshi said darkly as his eyes darkened.

"If you care so much about her, why don't you have some fun with her?"

"If you do not fully understand the situation Saitou, then do not make any implications of such as you are now."

"I guess I hit a soft spot," Saitou smirked as Misao came out in a simple western dress. It was a soft gold color but it wasn't has big of a hoop skirt as before. She had a little bit of sleeves and the dress covered all of her shoulders.

"Let's go to lunch," Tokio said with a smile. She went up to her husband who stood up, "I'm famished."

"You're also pregnant," Saitou reminded her and Tokio smiled. "I have to be on duty in a short while. Why don't you entertain the weasel and Shinomori?"

"You're no fun," Tokio pouted.

"Wife, you may spend as much as you want for the day," Saitou kissed his wife. "I'll see you when I get off from work."

"You better," Tokio threatened as he walked out of the room. "Well, I guess it's just us three. Come, come…I know this lovely restaurant with some western style food. I guess that's a good way to prepare Misao for this evening."

"Uh, sure…" Misao said uneasily. "Lord Aoshi, you should change…"

Aoshi looked over at his attire, "Yes." He disappeared into the room and came out in a simple Western Style suit. It was also a good thing Tokio was wearing a western style dress, it made them all look from the same place. Aoshi held out his arm and Misao took it as they walked out of the hotel room. It would appear that almost everywhere they went the locals and some of the foreigners knew Tokio Saitou. Either she was a popular woman or she did something on the side.

"Ah here we are," Tokio said with a bright smile as she led the two in after her. "Three please."

"Ah…Mrs. Fujita how nice to see you again."

"How have you been Renald?"

"As you can see our restaurant is quite busy since we open now for breakfast," Renald said with a smile on his lips. "You brought friends, but where are your children?"

"My children are all together playing for the day," Tokio said with a warm smile. "These are friends from Kyoto."

"Well, then I will get you a nice table…" Renald said leading them to a quiet little area in the back corner. "We'll get someone with you right away." Renald left as the three sat down, "I will order for you Misao…I'll have some of the dishes that Kanryuu might have made for dinner."

"But it's breakfast," Misao asked stunned.

"Still…this is the restaurant that I come to often to learn of foreign foods," Tokio told them. "I use to work with my husband quite often until I got pregnant that is."

"Is that why he asked me to do this instead of you," Misao asked and Tokio nodded. "Go figure that wolf would have some nice bone in him just for his wife."

Tokio laughed, "Hajime is that way, however Renald works for my husband and also being fairly wealthy does have its perks."

"How did he get so wealthy anyway," Misao asked as Renald brought several different kinds of food. Misao's eyes grew wide and Aoshi just stared.

"Hajime came from a decently wealthy family," Tokio answered. "So that helped a great deal for us financially but he gets paid decently from the government as well."

"I see," Misao said softly eyes glued to the food.

"Ms. Tokio," Aoshi carefully addressed her and she looked up at him. "What is Kanryuu Takeda really after?"

Tokio's smile fell from her lips and Misao looked up, "I should have known you would have figured it out sooner or later."

"What," Misao asked.

"Kanryuu Takeda is not just to reclaim his dark wealthy empire, but to take revenge on the Oniwaban," Tokio said softly as Misao's face dropped and Aoshi remained the way he was. "He will more than likely go after Kenshin Himura, but we've already warned them of such things that might come. He apparently wants to bring the Oniwaban group more than anything. He knows who Misao is and what her surname means to the group."

"Wh…what?" Misao asked stunned and sat silently. "Then what is this about him having dinner with me?"

"He doesn't know what you look like," Tokio answered. "He only knows your surname in all reality; he will use you to get to this granddaughter who is leader of the Oniwaban. Misao, like before I want you to play the wealthy aristocrat that hired the Oniwaban as your personal security."

Misao nodded, "The traitors do not know what I look like, so they will not know either. But I will need a surname to use instead of my own."

"Use mine," Aoshi said simply. "You can say you are my cousin of sorts."

"Then wouldn't he think you are actually leader," Misao asked with her brows raised.

"It will cause confusion on those that betrayed the group," Tokio informed the younger girl. "It will make them wonder if some of the information has been flawed."

"I see," Misao said softly. "I will see what I can do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misao stood in the hotel room completely dressed in the dress she had received from Kanryuu. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed; Aoshi came in and began to tie the back of the dress for her. Misao had her hair up in a bun as her face almost looked lifeless in thought; Aoshi gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Misao looked over her shoulder and up at him. His eyes showed concern and worry she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. He automatically leaned his face into her hand, **_"Go get her my boy! What are you waiting for?"_**

Aoshi leaned forward and Misao closed her eyes, "Oh…forgive me."

The two quickly pulled apart as Shira was bowing before them. Misao smiled and walked over to the bowing ninja and Aoshi leaned against the dresses that Misao had just been in front of. "What do you have for me Shira?"

"Kanryuu Takeda will not try to take you physically this night, but we do know he does at sometime," Shira informed her.

"I see," Misao said with discomfort. "Well, thank you for informing me. What are the reports with the group?"

"Not much, Leader. Just keeping watch over the area and taking down as many traitors as possible," Shira said. "Also thanks to Inspector Fujita, we have been able to keep them contained."

"By the way, I did not appreciate you suggesting things to me without prior notice with either myself or Lord Aoshi, that means do not converse with _Fujita_ first…" Misao ordered and Shira deepened her bow showing that she understood the order. Misao then sighed deeply, "Then be on your way with the rest of the duties that you may need."

"Yes, my lady."

Shira took her leave and Misao sighed deeply once again, Aoshi was leaning against the door frame. He was in his Oniwaban attire ready to watch over the petite leader, but there was a huge unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as the thought of her being with Kanryuu Takeda. Aoshi walked over to her and cupped her face and she looked confused up at him, he placed his lips against her own. He knew she hadn't kissed another man as her inexperience was felt. He caressed her face as he gently kissed her to get her to respond.

Misao's eyes were still wide but she slowly gave into the kiss. She placed her hands onto his chest she clung to his uniform as he wrapped his arms around her petite body. Aoshi could have sworn he heard people cheering, but knew there was no one in the room with them. Aoshi's hand slid up into Misao's blue raven tresses and her bun came loose. The kiss was slow but slowly getting more heated with each passing moment. His other hand cupped the back of her neck and arched her face upward to give him better access to her mouth. Misao's arms went to wrap around his neck to pull him more down towards her.

His hand that was tangled in her hair pressed up against the wall, that apparently they had inched towards since their lips had met. His forearm pressed against the cool surface as Misao was pressed against the wooden wall. A moan escaped Misao's lips as Aoshi pulled away slightly and her hands tangled up into his hair. Their eyes slowly open as they gasp for air, both of their eyes darken with desire. He pressed his lips against her forehead as she closed her eyes at the contact.

"Lor..Lord Aoshi?"

"Don't speak…" Aoshi whispered against her ear as he pressed a kiss on her cheek. Misao's hand slid to his shoulders and griped them tightly as his lips pressed onto her neck. She took in a deep breath as the new sensations ran through her body, she had heard of the effects a man could have on her from Okon and Omasu but Miss Tokio had stated a little more clearly. The effects Tokio had told her was what she was experiencing. She her breath was caught in her throat as his gaze was brought up to meet hers once again. His teeth gently nipped at her bottom lip, Misao closed her eyes as she let herself indulged in the sinful pleasures she was feeling.

"Ahem," Aoshi looked over his shoulder to see Saitou standing there with a grin. Aoshi didn't back away from his potion over Misao. "It seems you two are getting cozy, but I hate to interrupt such an _interesting_ situation but the weasel's ride has arrived early." Misao vanished into the room to quickly fix her hair, "Teaching the girl a few pointers?"

"It is none of your concern," Aoshi told him.

Saitou arched his brow, "Oh? So there is something going on between you now? Don't let it go to your head Shinomori, she needs to go a mission and I don't need you jeopardizing this because you get jealous at the sight of…."

"Shut up," Aoshi said darkly. He grabbed Saitou by his collar and held him up as Saitou looked amused.

"So the weasel has gotten under your skin," Saitou was smirking in amusement.

Misao came out to see a fuming Aoshi and an amused Saitou, "What's going on?"

Saitou and Aoshi looked over at the newly remade Misao; she had her hair back up in a bun. Her lips were still slightly swollen from the kiss she had received from Aoshi, but she put some color on her lips to help mask it until the swelling went down. Misao approached them both, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Aoshi let go of Saitou and walked towards the window. "I'll follow you in the shadows." With that said he was gone from the hotel room, Misao looked over at Saitou as he shrugged.

"Don't look me at me like that; he's your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, then that little scene between the two of you was just a friendly encounter?"

"Oh shut it you old wolf!"

"Well, you should be on your way. Your main job is to keep Kanryuu busy," Saitou lit a cigarette. "While the rest of your group and my men search his mansion."

"I know," Misao said straightening herself up. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Gain his trust," Saitou said casually. "Find out the information you can get from him in case some us might fail."

Misao nodded, "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of at this moment," Saitou said casually and walked over to the window. "Just be careful weasel, I don't need a rampaging Oniwaban group when the time comes. So don't die…"

"I don't plan on it wolf," Misao said with a smirk. "I guess I am off…wish me luck."

"Huh…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How have you been enjoying yourself my dear," Kanryuu asked with a cigar in hand.

Misao looked up at him with her pretty bright smile, "It's been a wonderful evening Mister Takeda, the best I have had in ages."

"Now, I must ask how do you know Mister Shinomori," Kanryuu asked as he led Misao to the balcony that was next to the dinning room. Misao

"He is my body guard," Misao said casually. "He has been ordered to protect me due to my father's name that is why he is parading around as my husband that night at the ball."

"What is your father's surname if I might ask?"

Misao shook her head in a teasing manner, "Now if I told you, I would have to kill you Mister Takeda."

Kanryuu chuckled and caressed her cheek, "You are a special woman Miss Misao, and something about you draws me to you."

"You are far too kind," Misao responded with a smile and glad when he took away his hand from her face. "I am pleased that I spark some of your interest Mister Takeda."

"You intrigue me, Miss Misao you really do. Are you not Japanese?"

Misao nodded, "That I am. However, I prefer the western dress…it is something different to have."

Kanryuu chuckled, "That it is my lady, so are you running away from your father?"

Misao shrugged, "You could say that. Never really met the man, just know sharing his name isn't all that safe."

"I see," Kanryuu smirked and caressed her cheek once again. "Such a lovely young maiden to be on the run from her father's name."

"I can never out run my past but it is part of me, however it will not define the life I wish to lead," Misao answered as she cringed at the touch but did not let it show.

"That is true, however I would suggest to be careful around Shinomori…I don't think he has such good intentions with you," Kanryuu said stepping closer to her. "He might be the death of you, that is if you are not careful."

"I'm touched that you are concerned for me, however I have dealt with men before," Misao said with a smirk as she looked over to the night sky. "I assure you that Mister Shinomori will not get anything from me freely."

"Is that so," Kanryuu arched an eyebrow. "Then I have nothing to be concerned about?"

"That is correct, I am not a piece of property Mister Takeda," Misao said with a bright smile. "I think for myself and when the time comes, I defend myself. I can live in the man's world and come out victorious."

"Well, then would you mind coming to a fencing match with me later this week," Kanryuu asked as he puffed at his cigar.

Misao raised her brow, "Fencing match?"

Kanryuu chuckled, "It's a western style of sword fighting, and it's quite interesting."

"Is it with those awfully thing things they call swords," Misao asked and Kanryuu nodded. "That would be delightful."

"Then it is set, another date…" Kanryuu took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "So Miss Misao, what do you know about the Oniwaban?"

"Why do you ask," Misao asked casually.

"Aoshi Shinomori was once affiliated with that group," Kanryuu shrugged and puffed out some smoke from his lips. "I do not know if he is still part of the group, but I will say one thing. I am not blind…he had a look when you put your attention on me."

"Are you saying Mister Shinomori has feelings for me," Misao asked with an arched brow.

"I am saying that man looks at you in a non-friendly manner," Kanryuu said casually. "There are better men out there for you, that could provide you the world."

"Mister Takeda, if you are talking about proposals of marriage…I don't need to hear it…and if it's coming from you, I really think this is not the time to say such things until you get to know me much better," Misao said as she caressed his chin. "Only time will tell if I can keep your interest." Kanryuu smiled as Misao kissed the corner of his mouth, "It is getting rather late, I shall retire for the evening."

"I shall escort you out," Kanryuu said and the two made their way to the main door. There was a carriage waiting for her and the driver was Saitou disguised. Misao rolled her eyes unnoticed by those around her. "I shall have some arrive to pick you for the fencing match."

"It would be lovely," Misao said as she was helped into the carriage by Saitou. Saitou then quickly went back up into the driver's seat. Misao waved from her window as they sped off and Misao sighed as her eyes were met by the glaring Aoshi Shinomori. "What is it Lord Aoshi?"

"Did you really have to throw yourself at him," Aoshi asked and Misao's eyes narrowed.

"I did not throw myself at him," Misao said darkly and it was a good thing Saitou had been going at a fast pace or Kanryuu would have heard them, well at least Misao. "Do you think I enjoy being in the arms of the filth?"

Aoshi didn't say a word but kept his gaze away from Misao, the more he looked at her, the angrier he got about the whole situation. He was worried that Misao would soon lose her self into the world that was Kanryuu's. Misao and him did not speak the rest of the way, as they quietly made their way into the room with Saitou right behind them. Misao disappeared into the room as Aoshi leaned against the wall as Saitou began to smoke.

"So what did you find out," Saitou asked as he walked over to the window and opened it.

"He has been collecting large sums of weapons and drugs, according to the books he's already rebuilt his empire," Aoshi answered.

"So we need to work faster," Saitou said with a sigh. "If he has already rebuilt most of his empire then we need to make sure he is brought down swiftly."

"What is the purpose of bringing him down," Aoshi asked. "I know the reasons for the Oniwaban…but what does it serve you?"

"Well, stability to the government," Saitou smirked. "He is a criminal and I get my fun, besides a man like Kanryuu that has no honor should not be able to walk around on this planet."

"We agree on that subject," Aoshi said flatly.

"Weasel did a good job of distracting him," Saitou said. "Especially that kiss at the dinner table, I wouldn't have been able to sneak through there if it wasn't for her." Aoshi gritted his teeth and his jaw tightened, "What is it? Did I hit a nerve?"

"AHHHHH!"

Aoshi and Saitou readied their weapons and busted the door down. Misao was standing in a corner with just a sheet wrapped around her body and a dead body on the ground. It had one of her kunai sticking in him, Aoshi rushed over to Misao as Saitou checked the body. Apparently the scream was from the fallen man as Misao was steaming angrily. Saitou looked up and looked out the small window that was in the bedroom. He motioned for his men to come up and Aoshi saw Shira appear into the room. Aoshi made sure he blocked everyone's eyes from looking upon Misao's form.

"Who is he," Aoshi asked and Misao glared.

"He's one of Kanryuu's," Misao said darkly and Aoshi looked down at her. "He had been watching me undress since I came into the room."

"What," Aoshi said darkly.

"Why would he be here," Saitou asked as he knelt down by the figure.

"It would appear Kanryuu Takeda doesn't trust me, or he wanted to keep an eye on his prize," Misao said with disgust and the urge to vomit at the very thought.

"Hmph," Saitou waved his hand as his men took the body out of the room. "What do you want?"

"The information is for my lady, you were correct in the thought he wanted to keep an eye on you Leader," Shira said. "Kanryuu wants to make you a conquest; we overheard him speak with his men as we patrolled his mansion."

"Well, I'm not going to go anywhere until he is brought down," Misao muttered and Aoshi was still in front of her covering her completely from everyone's sight.

"Misao, it is not the time to make comments," Aoshi told her over his shoulder. "Saitou, I suggest we let Misao finish changing…Shira you stay with her until she is finished."

"Yes Lord Aoshi," Shira said as Saitou and Aoshi left the room. They closed the door behind them as Misao would change.

"This means you need to be with her constantly while you two are here," Saitou said with a smirk on his lips. "It was obvious what that man wanted from her and dressed like that, no wonder…but she was teasing him."

"Is there a point to all of this," Aoshi asked with a dark voice and venom dripping with each syllable.

"Just means you get to see a lot more than what the idiot saw," Saitou said with a shrug. He then took his leave of the hotel room when Shira had opened the bedroom door. Aoshi quickly slipped in and Shira took her leave after a bow. Misao stood there in the corner looking away from him, he crossed the room to be in front of her.

"Misao…"

"What is it Lord Aoshi," Misao asked as she turned her head towards him but her eyes were glued to the floor. He lifted her chin to make her face look up at him, "Yes?"

His fingers left her chin and caressed her cheek softly, "Are you alright?"

Misao arched her brow, "I am fine, I just don't like making myself feel…feel…"

"Feel like what?"

"A cheap whore trying to lure a man into her room," Misao said and turned her face away from his hand. "This whole thing makes me feel dirty, especially in the hands of Kanryuu Takeda knowing what he did…"

"I see," Aoshi replied. "We should turn in for the evening; we can discuss things in the morning. We must be more alert now that Kanryuu will more than likely send people to look after you."

"I don't need to be looked after, I just need to be able to do my job without feeling like some piece of ass," Misao said walking over to the bed when she was whirled around into his hard chest.

"You are much more Misao, you are much more."

"Why are you suddenly acting so different Lord Aoshi," Misao asked and turned her head to look up at him. "Why?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, I'll just leave it there and say HAPPY THANKSGIVING! See you next time!


	7. Chapter Six

**MindIIBody: **Misao has a lot of things in her, hehehe. Finish what they started on the wall…well will Aoshi feel up to it, let us see…

**Royal BlueKistune**: yes they kissed…I'm glad you are happy about it.

**Chineigurl**: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, hehehehe…it's getting hot…maybe should they take off their clothes.

**Animemistress419**: Aoshi trapped? Never, but who wouldn't like to see how he reacts?

**AiBara**: I will make sure to fulfill your request.

**LtSonya**: I'm honored by your compliment. Well people read but don't always drop reviews, but thank you for yours and I hope you continue to read on.

**Animagrl**: yeah a long chapter. I'm glad you like them, I hope this update was soon enough for you.

**Sexylucifer**: I'm glad you like the story, and I hope I didn't take too long for updates. It was due to finals.

**Kurai Uta**: Thanks!

**Kimonoprincess**: thanks for all of your reviews in each chapter. Answers to your question will more than likely be in the coming chapters. So you have to wait, I hope I didn't make you wait too long due to finals.

**Paris**: request fulfilled!

**Rosalie Quiles**: Hey hey! Well, I hope is made up for the wait.

**------ You're Mine ------**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series also a continuation of my first story, but of course the focus has changed to another troublesome couple.

Song is from Final Fantasy X-2, hehehe I couldn't resist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Six **

"_**That boy is an idiot…"**_

"_**Lord Makimachi, Lord Aoshi…"**_

"_**Is a stubborn ass," Makimachi grumbled. "He had a perfect opportunity to have her, granted their not married but Aoshi is too honor bound, he would eventually get there."**_

"_**Lord Makimachi, Lord Aoshi still blames himself for our deaths…"**_

"_**That may be true, but the one person that should have forgiven him already has…"**_

"_**Misao has grown into a beautiful woman and her spirit is so strong."**_

"**_Of course, she is a Makimach,i Hanya. I wouldn't expect anything less from her. Say Hanya, you were close to my little Misao before you ran off to Edo…do you think we should speak with her instead?"_**

_**Hanya looked at him stunned, "Are you saying instead of trying to get Lord Aoshi to push forward into the relationship, get Lady Misao instead?"**_

"_**That is what I am saying; she seems to be the smarter one out of the two."**_

"**_It would not hurt to try," Hanya replied. "When shall we approach her?"_**

"**_Later this evening when she is not so upset with Aoshi from now answering her question last night," Makimachi told him. "He can't seem to figure out he's in love with her…"_**

Aoshi sneezed and looked around the room, there was no one there. He shrugged as he stood up and opened the window to let some fresh air fill the hotel room. He was trying his best to ignore Misao due to his inability to answer her question last night. He didn't know why he had acted so, especially when he had kissed her. Then it also angered him to think those very same lips that he had captured were on Kanryuu's. He growled as he slammed his fist on the window sill causing the birds in the nearby tree to fly away. He was growing frustrated with himself with each passing day, he could not jeopardize the mission and yet here he was wanting to kill Kanryuu for more than killing his best friends. He wanted to kill him for kissing Misao and for the fact he was going to end up spending countless hours with Misao as he was to scout around. He groaned as he looked out to the scenery before him.

There was two days before Misao was off to spend time with Kanryuu again, but his men were spending more time around the hotel. He knew they were there for some other reason than to watch Misao…they were after him. Kanryuu wanted him dead, but he was not going to get what he wanted. Or he was trying to figure out what was going on between Misao and him. He tilted his head as he saw one of his men wandering around in the garden below. He closed the window as he opened the bedroom door to see Misao still sleeping in the bed. Her hair was spilled out around her, she appeared to be a fairy tale princess that needed to be awakened from her sleep. He carefully approached her and made sure there was no one in the room but them.

He sat down on the bed, as he realized how low the night gown was and how much of her chest he was able to see. The bottom portion had crinkled up to thighs showing off her legs. When she had disregarded the blanket was unknown to him but his hand slowly approached her face. He brushed her bangs out of her closed lids as her lids slowly fluttered open. Misao closed her eyes when she saw his face and turned her head. Aoshi knew this was more than likely going to happen, but he picked her up bridal style as she yelped in surprise.

"LORD AOSHI!" Misao screeched and Aoshi looked down at her with an arched eyebrow. He carried her over to the bathing room and she was struggling against him. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"As you wish," Aoshi said as he gently dropped her into the warm bathing water. Misao's night gown grew transparent but that didn't phase him at all. Her eyes showed life and anger at him and he just smirked which caused Misao to flatter in her anger. He stripped her bare of her night gown and Misao used her arms to cover her chest. She then flushed red when Aoshi began stripping, she turned away. She didn't like where this was going, she felt the water move around her and froze when she felt lips on her shoulder. Misao was completely frozen by the contact.

His hands slowly placed on her smooth shoulder as he slid them down her arms to remove them from her chest. Misao shuddered when she heard him whisper, "Today there will be no interruptions."

Misao leaned back with that said as his lips suckled on her neck, their fingers intertwined in front of her. He pulled her against his hard built chest, the heat of the water was no where compared to the heat being created between the two of them. Misao shuttered as she rested her head against his shoulder and her hands clenched his. Aoshi's lips met hers as the kiss was much more elevated from the one from yesterday. He let one of his hands slip away from hers as he slid his hands over her body. Misao moaned into his lips he turned her body around as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Why…"

"Shhh, just feel…" Aoshi said as his kissed her as silence now filled the bathing room. Aoshi was answering her in his way of actions, he was never good at expressing words but he would express what he was feeling to her through the actions of now. He was at times envious that Misao was able to express how she felt openly with no worries or cares as he felt he couldn't. He was raised and taught not to be that way…he was made leader at age fifteen and now he would find his source of emotion through her. Sure she was younger than him by ten years but it didn't matter to her and now it no longer mattered to him.

Misao cried out as her body had been broken by Aoshi and brought into the up most pleasure that she had ever known. Both of them were panting in the tub as water was splashed around them due to their activities. Misao's lips were red from the addicting kissing of Aoshi; she leaned up and kissed him as he slowly left her body. She had surrendered to him as he finally gave up all he had for her, he knew it would complicate matters worse but he knew this was something he wanted with her. He loved her, but that would have to wait till the mission was over…until then they had this.

"We should get out before our bodies prune even more," Misao said between kisses. Aoshi lifted her up as he stood and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Misao slid down and let Aoshi wrap a robe around her body as he quickly got a robe around his. She didn't know what brought on his actions but she would take it as it was. She stood up straight and knew after today she would be permanently addicted to him than what she was before.

Aoshi sat by the fire place and motioned for Misao to join him, she did and was pulled into his lap. He leaned back and she leaned with him, she didn't know what to say but just decided to stay like that. He played with her hair and she made circles on his chest. Her body was starting to feel sore and she winced in pain a bit as one of his hands landed on her stomach.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I hurt you…"

"Its fine, to be expected for my first time."

"I still apologize if I was too rough…"

Misao smiled and kissed his neck, "Don't worry about it."

"I still did not intend to bring you pain."

"But that still brings us back to why," Misao said with a slight frown. Aoshi then kissed her pouting lips, "I'm confused."

"We'll have a real talk when this is over, until then just accept there is something," Aoshi told her and Misao nodded. Aoshi kissed her again when someone clearing their throat caused them to look towards the door. Misao grew tense and Aoshi would be the one to step up and open the door to see Saitou standing there with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Are you two quite finished," Saitou asked as he stepped in. "All of Japan could have heard you this morning, did you really want to scare off Kanryuu's men or entertain them?"

"What do you want," Aoshi asked and Misao tried to cover her body even more that Saitou was there.

"I came here to talk to the weasel about the fencing match," Saitou said casually. "Also the information we found out on why Kanryuu's lackeys are marching around here."

"Oh do tell," Misao said sarcastically.

"Hmph," Saitou said as he flicked some ash off of his cigarette. "They for one want Shinomori dead, but also you are Kanryuu's new interest; he wants to find out as much information about you as possible. He wants you as his prize and other things."

"Gah," Misao said with a gagging face. "Some parts of the male species really disgust me, they have to think more with their brains instead of using their…"

"Misao," Aoshi looked at her and she shrugged. He did not want her to finish that remark, but Saitou already got the hint of what she was saying. He just smirked and happily smoked on his cigarette. "Is that all the information you can provide us with?"

"At this time, no. There is more but that's official police business," Saitou said with a smirk.

"The fencing match," Misao asked with her hand on her hip.

"Ah yes," Saitou said with a smirk on his lips. "Kanryuu is going to see if you have any worthy fighting skills, if you don't you die and if you do…well you continue to live."

"Gee, I'm so excited," Misao rolled her eyes. "I remember some techniques for that stupid sport. So don't worry, I'll live but I don't know how I am supposed to fight in a huge puff of a dress."

"You will have to find a way," Saitou said with an amused expression.

"Next you are going to tell me I have to learn how to ride a horse in one of those," Misao grumbled.

"Why not," Saitou said with a shrug and Misao glared at him. "It would provide me with such great entertainment."

"Asshole," Misao muttered but was not missed by the two men currently in the room with her. Aoshi gave her a stern look as Saitou just gave his usual annoyed expression when it came to the girl. "I honestly don't know how Miss Tokio can put up with you. In all reality, she is nothing but a saint compared to you, granted she has her own information network from her golden days of working as a part time assassin but geesh!"

"I will train with Misao in order to have her ready to duel in her attire of dress," Aoshi stated and Saitou nodded.

"Tokio is more of a woman than you'll ever be weasel," Saitou said flicking his cigarette butt at her and Misao pulled out a knife that was next to her and sliced the small object in half. Misao glared at him causing surprise in both Aoshi and Saitou by her actions.

"She might be, but she is also a mother. I on the other hand still have much to prove to be as elegant as her at her age," Misao said standing up straight. "If you want to get to training, Lord Aoshi I suggest we get on our way. Saitou make sure to keep giving us information when you feel like _dropping in_."

"I think I will," Saitou said as he put on his cap and left. Aoshi locked the door behind him as he saw Misao disappear into the bedroom. He shook his head, it was going to be a terribly long mission if they could not bring down Kanryuu Takeda in a fast fashion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misao stood bored next to Kanryuu's side as they watched the fencing match drag on. Misao was getting impatient but tried her best to mask it, her being able to keep Kanryuu busy would be part of the key as they search his mansion and take out what they need to for his arrest. Misao just watched, after her training match in her dress she was ready when the tables were to be turned. She would make sure Kanryuu ate his words about her not being able to defend herself. She was going to make sure he ate dirt, but she still had to play the pretty maiden. She walked some way away from him as a man masked man threw a fencing sword at her, she smirked. She held it up properly and the man just chuckled. He made the first thrust causing everyone to look at the fighting scene before them. Misao just smirked as she deflected each block gracefully in her full dress.

"Did you make sure he could fight," Kanryuu asked one of his men.

"Yes, she is indeed the Oniwaban's female leader, if rumor serves us right she won't be able to defend herself long," the man replied.

"But no one has seen her face," Kanryuu said with a smirk. "She is far too pretty to be some ninja. I wonder what she looks like without that dress."

"Sir?"

"If she isn't the Oniwaban's leader, she could be a very refined young woman with several talents, makes one wonder what other talents she might have."

"HA!" Misao said in laughter. She was able to pin the man down quickly and another came out from behind. She rolled her eyes, **Men and their egos. **Misao quickly twirled around and blocked him as she threw her leg up and kicked him in the face. She elbowed the next guy as people were watching with great interest in the new match. The official match went unnoticed as everyone was now looking at the girl full of great spirit with much more interest.

Kanryuu's men were making bets on the sidelines as they watch Misao take on more than enough of her share in men. She had majority of them on the ground and if they refused to stay down, she kicked them down again. She was making sure that her training with Aoshi didn't go to waste and plus she had pride to make sure that Kanryuu went down. She would continue her charade as much as possible. She was grabbed at her waist and she laid a punch on his nose causing the man to cry out in pain. She held her sword out ready to handle any man to come after her.

"My lady, I don't have to play with you," one man said cockily and Misao rolled her eyes. "Besides, I don't have time to deal with a mere girl who has not had proper training."

"If you haven't noticed, I've had proper training if those men are staying down." Misao said confidently as he charged at her and she smiled gracefully as she dodged the man. He was dressed up like those snobby rich western men. She would make sure he was put into his place, especially by the eastern maiden who was the leader of an elite group. But they didn't need to know that bit of information. She smirked as she kicked his rear end causing him to meet the water basin for the horses head first. She smiled as she looked around and smiled over at Kanryuu. "I did not know you to be the type of man to test a woman on her skills."

Kanryuu clapped, "I had to make sure you were not with the Oniwaban my lady."

"Is that what this little test was about, I am appalled by your behavior Mister Takeda," Misao said in her annoyed tone. "All you had to do was ask, my tie to Aoshi Shinomori is as my body guard no more, no less. To think I had some tie to the Oniwaban is kind of surprising. I have been properly trained in fencing for quite sometime but I didn't think you would appreciate that trait in a woman."

"On the contrary my dear Miss Misao, it's for safety reasons," Kanryuu said smoothly. "Anyone associated with Aoshi Shinomori must be tested. Also the face of the female leader of the Oniwaban is unknown and you have yet to tell me your surname."

"That my good sir," Misao put the tip of her sword under his chin and had a playful smirk on her lips. "Will remain a secret until I find you worthy enough to know that information about me."

Kanryuu gulped, "My mistake."

"You call me Miss again, I'll punch you," Misao winked. "Misao is just fine."

"As you wish Misao," Kanryuu said as she pulled back the sword. Misao then winked again as she handed the light weight sword to someone next to her. Misao then dusted her hands and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Inside," Misao said simply as she walked inside to the gallery and ballroom area where an orchestra was playing. The Maestro saw her and motioned for her to step on stage. Misao shook her head after smiling prettily towards the elderly gentleman however she saw Saitou and Aoshi in the shadows. **They're already done with Kanryuu's mansion? Damn those men for being quick! Oh well, here goes nothing. **She then quickly walked onto stage with a bright smile on her face, the maestro was extremely happy. He began conducting his orchestra and Misao didn't recognize the music and figured she would have to make up her words, **I just hope that what Miss Tokio taught me will kick in**.

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams can never fool me**

**Not that easily**

Kanryuu stepped in with his entourage behind him. Misao sang and Aoshi had his eyes on her but also using his skills to keep an out for any funny behavior from the crowd. The people that were dancing had grown still to keep their eyes on the lovely young petite woman. Misao had her eyes dreamily shut but also slightly open as she moved her hands along with the words she sang. She didn't quite know where the words came from but she had the attention of the people in that very room and surrounding the area.

**I acted so distant then**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight your battles far from me**

**Far to easily**

What Misao didn't come to realize it was some of her feelings for when Aoshi leaving, at least the fear of him leaving. It was almost a dream scenario from her dreams. Aoshi, of course, would have no idea of what was going on in her mind. But they did have several conversation where he went off on missions on his own for the past several years. It made her upset but it wasn't like what she pouring into the words of the song. But it was a mixed of things coming through her, but it wasn't truly her…she had some outside help from beyond the grave.

"**Save your tears, cause I'll come back"**

**I could hear that you whispered**

**As you walk through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain**

**When I turned back the pages**

"_**Lord Makimachi?"**_

"_**Hanya, doesn't she look lovely?" Makimachi asked with a smile on his lips. Hanya nodded his head, "I think we should pour the words through her. They are both from her and Aoshi."**_

"_**You were always wise, my lord."**_

"_**If doesn't send a message that we are watching over them, I don't know what will."**_

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I cried my eyes out**

**And begged you not to depart**

**But now I'm not afraid**

**To say what's in my hear**

Misao closed her eyes, and twirled around as the music grew in intensity. She almost had a faint glow around her as people watched her in awe. Her voice was not something often heard to the common ear, there were depths in the words she was singing. It was catching many off guard including Aoshi. Aoshi had to blink as he looked and could have sown he saw Lord Makimachi, Hanya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijou were standing behind Misao.

**Though a 1000 words**

**Never have been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**Crossing over the time**

**And distance holding you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

"Hmmm, what is it?" Saitou asked as he saw Aoshi's rare face expression in his eyes.

"It's nothing," Aoshi said returning to his former stance of his arms crossed over his chest.

**And a 1000 words**

**1000 confessions**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all the pain**

**You feel, seem far away**

**They'll hold your forever**

"You're acting as if you seen a ghost," Saitou said with a smirk. Fortunate for them that Kanryuu and his lackeys have yet to spot them.

"You could say that," Aoshi said plainly as they continued to maneuver through the crowds without being detected.

**The dream isn't over yet**

**Though I often say I can forget**

**I still relive that day**

"**You've been there with me all the way"**

**I still hear you say**

"What's the matter Shinomori," Saitou continued to smirk and Misao started to try to motion them take their leave before they were completely spotted.

"Nothing," Aoshi replied quickly seeing Misao using some motion code to point where a good opening was to take their leave.

**Wait for me, I'll write you letters**

**I could see how you stammered**

**With your eyes to the floor**

**But still I swore to hide the doubt**

**When I turned back the pages**

Kanryuu was too engrossed in Misao to notice her motions. If he was anywhere near the smart man he claims to be, then he would realize she was using Oniwaban codes with her motions. However it didn't go unnoticed by some of his men, if she wasn't careful she would get detected. So she quickly did a little dance with the music to keep the attention away from her hand signals. She didn't want to be discovered this early in the game but she at least had the attention of Kanryuu and that's all that mattered at this moment and time. She stared straight into Kanryuu's eyes and smiled to him as she sang the song.

**Anger might have been the answer**

**What if I'd hung my head**

**And said that I couldn't wait**

**But now I'm strong enough**

**To know it's not too late**

"If the girl isn't careful she will get us caught," Saitou whispered as he quickly made his exit with Aoshi by his side. They were by the entrance when some of his men were guarding. The two taller men quickly knocked them out as they continued to rush out of the small mansion. They quickly took their leave where a hidden group was awaiting them. There were horses for them to ride on but Aoshi stopped as he could still hear Misao's voice.

**Cause 1000 words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**Even though we can't see**

**I know they are reaching you**

**Suspended silver wings**

"Shinomori," Saitou called for him.

Aoshi didn't bother to look, his hearing was much better than his and he wanted to memorize Misao's voice. He had made it clear, at least that is what he hoped, that there was something between him and Misao. Something he had been ignoring for sometime when he realized she had grown into a beautiful woman.

**Oh 1000 words**

**1000 embraces will cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days**

**Seem far away**

**They'll hold forever**

Aoshi then turned to look at him and took off, but it was not missed by the blue eyes of Misao. She hid her small smile knowing that Aoshi had stayed a bit longer than he should of. It was missed of course by those watching and listening to her. They just thought it was her way of looking over through the crowd. She was a beautiful maiden with a voice, oblivious to the fact she was singing in order to get her friends to escape with ease and go undetected.

**Oh 1000 words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you home**

**And back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings**

Misao carefully placed her eyes upon Kanryuu as he watched her with great amusement and pleasure. She knew that seducing him would take a lot more work. She would have to have a talk with some of the other members of the Oniwaban that are supposed to be keeping an eye on him. She then quickly ended the song so she could be on her way after making up some excuse of leaving early from this dreaded party. It was awfully boring for something that had much money go into preparation for.

**And 1000 words**

**Call out throughout the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years**

**To only days**

**They'll hold you forever**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mana," Misao called out once she was some distance away from the mansion. An elderly ninja came out of hiding. Misao and the woman named Mana quickly made their way farther away from the scene. There were horses waiting for them, Misao quickly mounted onto one as Mana followed suit. They galloped off to the beach where Misao could take in the fresh ocean air. "What can you tell me about Kanryuu…keeping his attention is not the problem, but gaining his trust…"

Mana nodded, "Lady Misao, he is always the businessman; he will try out his _product _before ever really investing his time into it."

Misao arched her eyebrow, "So he thinks I'm some kind of piece of meat, eh?"

"Something along those lines my lady," Mana said with a bowed head. "If I may be so bold?"

"What is it?"

"Have you had any sexual relations prior to your meeting Takeda?"

Misao looked at the woman, "If you want to ask me, come out and ask."

"Have you and Lord Aoshi have sexual intercourse?"

Misao sighed, "You were there weren't you?"

"Yes my lady."

Misao just smirked, "It is nothing to be concerned about."

"It is not you we are worried about, it is Lord Aoshi…"

"Why? Is there something the matter?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here is the story, sorry about the small cliffie but hey! It's worth the wait right? Hehehehehe, see you next chapter!


End file.
